Alchemy's Elements
by Mesoforte
Summary: The FIRST EVER COMPLETE redo of the 1st GS (but not the best) Ch. 18 The Beginning of a True Legend (Mudshipping) R&R! Also please note that this was my first attempt at writing, so though it is not that well-written at the begining, it does get better.
1. Dark Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but I own and have completed both the first and second games in the series.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Dark Times  
  
Dark clouds formed in the clear blue skies of Weyward as the rays of Sol were blocked out. People in the villages below scurried back and forth, trying to reach their houses in time. A single horse driven wagon was brave enough to leave the safety of the town of Biblin during this storm, and was soon heading towards the frozen kingdom of Imil.  
  
In the steep mountains just south of Imil, a single wagon fought the fierce storm on the road to Biblin. Inside, the lord of the kingdom argued with the wagon driver outside about the storm ahead.  
  
"Sir Alex," the man addressed the blue haired Mercury adept before him, "with all due respect, we cannot continue this journey safely in this weather."  
  
Alex's light blue eyes glowed in fury as he struck the man across the face, "I have business in Vault, and you will not stop me from going there. Now go drive the horses, I want to be in Biblin on the morrow." The man silently rose and went outside of the flap to start the horses again.  
  
"Mia, get me a flask of ale," Alex ordered his favorite slave. Her aquamarine eyes burned with suppressed anger as she reached for the flask. Her pale body shook furiously along with her blue-green hair.  
  
"Here you are, master," she stated sarcastically as she turned around. Muscles tensed for the oncoming assault and soon she only saw blackness.  
  
A blonde boy, barely seventeen years of age, drove the horses harder as he neared the mountains before their destination. His deep blue eyes burned with passion as he drove the wagon through the beginning of the pass. His old brown armor clanked against him as he hit the rocks of the rough road. The sheer force of the wind pushed his blue tunic and yellow scarf backwards into the interior of the wagon.  
  
"Isaac, how long until we reach Imil?" the old merchant inside the warmth yelled out. Isaac motioned two then three fingers to the man and turned back to the winding road.  
  
He allowed his mind to drift as he watched the road in front of him. The storm about recalled suppressed and sad memories of a past he had once escaped. He had become a wagon driver after his parent's sudden deaths to escape his hometown of Vale. Many people had called him a demon and had tried to kill him along with the people around him. Soon he left and found a job guarding merchants on their business trips around the region. Soon he would have earned enough money to afford the house he had been planning to build.  
  
Rain turned to sleet as visibility dropped to near zero. The two wagons heading opposite directions on the same mountain pass drew ever nearer as the storm intensified. Soon they were less than a mile apart and still heading full speed. A bolt of lightning sang through the sky as the wagons collided with a horrendous crash and both slid down the mountainside.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Doesn't this first chapter sound darkly foreshadowing? Stay tuned for when I next update, but no guarantees on when. Oh yes, I almost forgot, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Snowbound

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but as long as I use this disclaimer, I can torture the characters at my own expense.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Snowbound  
  
Isaac's midnight blue eyes snapped open as a searing pain raced through his head. 'Man, that hurts,' he thought to nobody in particular.  
  
Slowly, he pulled himself up and tested for any broken bones, which fortunately he did not have. After he checked his body, he headed to his wagon to check on the ancient merchant. What he found was horrifying to say the least. The greedy man was lying in a pool of his own blood with one of the horses sprawled on his chest.  
  
'Rest well old man,' Isaac motioned his respects and stood.  
  
Just a little further down the hill, he could see the remains of another wagon.  
  
'That must be what caused the wreck,' he deduced on his mind.  
  
He soon started hiking towards it searching for survivors along the way.  
  
The other wagon was in worse condition than his was. It had rolled a mile further downhill and was burning to a state of complete blackness. Isaac could see three bodies partially submerged in the snow. The first he came upon was under the wagon itself and obviously dead. The second man Isaac reached was dressed in clothes of royalty and looked to be very important. The mass of light blue hair was soaked to a dark purple in areas from the four shafts of wood driven through.  
  
'Poor guy,' Isaac thought as he saw where one particular stake had hit the man. Realizing that the storm was coming back to a new intensity, Isaac ran to the next body.  
  
He let out a soundless gasp in surprise as he brushed the snow off the person. Before him was the very image of an angel. Even though she was dressed in a slave's rags, Isaac still thought so. He nervously reached his hand to her neck to check for a pulse, and felt a faint but steady beat.  
  
Isaac cautiously lifted her up in his arms, careful not to let her blue green hair catch itself in the snow. The storm around him started to intensify and Isaac quickly looked about for some shelter. He started to loose hope, as he could find nothing nearby, when lightning illuminated a small cabin a very short distance away. Setting his eyes on the dark shadow of the shelter, Isaac made a mad dash towards it.  
  
What Isaac had thought was a cabin was really a small shack. It was barely large enough for two people to sit beside each other in. With a soundless sigh, he set the girl on the floor and quickly casted about for something to keep warm with. After a speedy search, he found only one blanket.  
  
'At least one of us should be warm,' he thought as he peeled of the girl's wet clothing, without looking, and wrapped the blanket around her pale body.  
  
The blush that crept onto his face soon disappeared as he gathered the girl in his arms and laid against one side of the shack. He soon fell into a restlessly cold sleep.  
  
Mia soon awoke and gasped at her surprisingly warm surroundings. She was not expecting to wake up in a cabin, let alone, wrapped naked in a blanket with a stranger cradling her. Mia reached up and touched her saviors pale blue face.  
  
"He's freezing," she whispered.  
  
She slowly scooted out of his arms, bringing the blanket with her. Mia quickly peeled off the individual pieces of wet armor and clothing from his body, averting her eyes from a certain area. Soon after, she wrapped herself and the blanket around him to fight off the cold.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Yet another chapter. Again, I have no guarantees on when I will update, but I will eventually. I would also like to thank these people for reviewing:  
  
LilTyphoon- Thank you, and to answer your request, maybe or maybe not. ^_^ Also please update all of your stories, they are really good.  
  
Helga v Dijk- I think I will review yours. Thank you for the review.  
  
And one last note:  
  
REVIEW  
  
| | V 


	3. On the Road

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but if I had enough money, I would own not only Camelot, but also every gaming company!  
  
While I'm at it, I would like to thank my plot-hole readers and consistency checkers: Nathan, Shaun, and Josh.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
On the Road  
  
Lightning struck just outside, waking the light sleeping Mia. She turned over to be caught in the azure depths of Isaac's eyes.  
  
After an eternity of staring, Mia spoke, "Hello there, how are you feeling?"  
  
"." He didn't respond and just kept staring into her cerulean orbs.  
  
Mia sighed and tried again, "Are you okay?"  
  
This seemed to break Isaac out of his trance, but he still made no sound. Mia waited patiently as he turned his face away and still refused to speak.  
  
"Why won't you speak?" Isaac could see the fire in the girl's eyes and he quickly casted around for something to write on.  
  
His hand found purchase on some sand in part of the cabin. Isaac quickly spread this newfound writing surface before him and traced one word with his finger, 'mute'.  
  
"Huh?" Mia questioned after seeing it. Isaac motioned to the word and then rubbed his throat with his hand.  
  
"Oh." the monosyllable word of understanding brought faint tears to Isaac's eyes. He knew deep inside his heart that this girl would call him a demon like many before.  
  
Surprisingly, she did not scoff at him, but brought him back under the warm blanket with her. Mia let his head rest on her bare shoulder while he soundlessly cried ceaselessly.  
  
"It's alright," she whispered on his ear, "There is nothing wrong with being mute."  
  
She stroked his hair lovingly and whispered reassurances in his ear for the rest of the night. The storm without raged on as the two snowbound humans struggled to survive the night.  
  
Morning peaked over the high mountains of the Goma Range as the two sleepers awakened. Mia stretched inside the blanket and realized something in the middle of doing so.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked curiously.  
  
Isaac looked dumbfounded for a moment before deducing that he knew naught of her name. He quickly scrawled the five letters of his name in the sand on the sand in front of him.  
  
"Isaac," Mia tested it on her tongue and found it rolled of easily. "My name is Mia," Mia put in happily.  
  
Isaac smiled at the display of delight. Isaac looked back to the sand and hastily sketched a map. It showed squiggly lines that were around a dot with two lines going north and south. The one to the north was labeled Imil and the one south was branded Biblin. He seemed to be asking her opinion.  
  
Mia thought for a moment as memories passed through her mind. Imil held so many of the sad memories for her, from her parents' mysterious deaths to her hard life after. Even her long servitude with Alex reminded Mia why she stayed away from Imil.  
  
"Let's go to Biblin."  
  
The storm without slowed and soon the world around again became clear. Isaac quickly finished attaching his armor and Mia dressed in some spare clothes Isaac gave her. Soon they started their long march to Biblin.  
  
"Isaac," Mia said as she walked up behind him, "What will we do once we reach Biblin?" Isaac just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.  
  
Mia stayed silent for seconds when a question came unexpectedly, "Isaac, did you find anyone else alive with me?"  
  
Isaac shook his head, remembering the extreme looks of pain of pain on the other wagons occupant's faces. To his surprise, Mia smiled as if she had been lifted of a great burden.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Well how did you like this chapter? I fixed the review thing so that everyone can review. So please do so. I would also like to thank these reviewers:  
  
QueenDragonGoddess- I'm sorry about the short chapters, but if I write more I lose my creative momentum. Thanks for the review.  
  
Dragoon knight- Thank you. I hope you didn't mind my review.  
  
Net Strife- Thank you for reviewing and please update all of your stories. 


	4. The Treasure of Vault

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but if we were in an alternate universe, everyone would own stock in the company.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
The Treasure of Vault  
  
The two hikers soon reached the small town of Biblin. Most of the buildings were shrouded in darkness from the approaching night, but Isaac glided effortlessly through the vacant streets to the inn. The inn itself looked inviting as Isaac and Mia pushed through the doors into the pub.  
  
"Isaac," a short burly man walked up to them, "it is good to see you alive and well. Your room is still empty and ready to be used," the man's eyes flickered to Mia and he raised an eyebrow at Isaac's extra clothes draped around her.  
  
"And who is this lovely lady?" Isaac quickly pointed to Mia and then a room.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry Isaac," the innkeeper apologized, "I am rented out of rooms, except for yours." Isaac nodded his head solemnly and led Mia to his room.  
  
"Argh! That man makes me feel sick," Mia let out as soon as Isaac closed the door. "I wish he would stop staring at me like that."  
  
Isaac sighed soundlessly and nodded in agreement, as he sat down beside her producing a small map of Angara.  
  
"What is it?" Mia asked as Isaac pointed to one of the points.  
  
'Vault and Vale,' she read as he ran his finger across the page.  
  
"Is there someone in Vale that can help us?" Mia questioned quickly.  
  
Isaac nodded positively, but secretly voiced his doubt, 'I hope.'  
  
"So where do I sleep?" the question hung stagnantly in the air for minutes before it was forcefully fulfilled. Isaac pointed to the one bed in the center of the room.  
  
"What about you?" Isaac unfurled the blankets in his arms on the hard wooded floor as an answer.  
  
Mia nodded numbly; it is pointless to argue with someone who cannot reciprocate. She soon settled in for a calm and restful sleep.  
  
Mia awoke by a slight shake on the shoulder. 'What a nice dream,' she thought of her dream where she was free with a boy named Isaac.  
  
With a sigh, she turned over and apologized, "I am sorry, Alex. I did not mean to sleep late. Please don't punish me; I won't do it again."  
  
She looked up to find her fate only to be caught in deep pools of blue. Isaac's firm face was lined with worry as Mia stuttered an explanation. One hand reached to her shoulder for comfort, but Mia turned away and started to run out the door.  
  
'Mia wait!' a serious tone reeled through Mia's mind and rooted her feet to the ground.  
  
'What! I thought I only thought that!' the voice soundlessly screamed and Mia winced from the force. Mia turned her disbelieving gaze to Isaac to find him having what seemed to be an eternal battle.  
  
"Did you just speak, in my mind?" Mia asked cautiously.  
  
Isaac slowly nodded yes and turned away, 'I guess so, and I have never been able to do this before.'  
  
Mia walked up behind Isaac and drew him into a hug from behind, "Its okay, I am glad that now you can at least 'speak' to someone." She withdrew herself from Isaac and led him out the door and outside.  
  
'Mia lets go to the armor shop and see if we can find you some new clothes,' Isaac thought spoke to Mia as they headed to the armor shop.  
  
Isaac found a beautiful robe at the armor shop along with a masterly crafted weapon for Mia. Mia held her new blessed ankh in her arms awkwardly as she adjusted to the new weight. Her new robes gave Mia the appearance of a healer and had the symbol of the Mercury Clan on the back. The mixtures of magenta, white, and light blue seemed to compliment her overbearing beauty in Isaac's eyes.  
  
"Are we going to stay over in Vault?" Mia asked as they walked under the star filled night sky. Isaac nodded yes and kept his own thoughts.  
  
"So who can help us in Vale?"  
  
'Kraden, he is a scholar who used to help me when I lived in Vale.' Mia sensed excessive bitterness in his words, but decided against arguing with him.  
  
"Look at that," Mia gasped as she and Isaac reached the peak of the hill.  
  
The small village surrounded by a small green meadow looked normal enough, but there were hundreds of wagons surrounding Vault.  
  
'I wonder what is going on down there,' Isaac thought to Mia.  
  
Upon catching sight of the contents of the wagons, Mia replied, "They are slave traders from Kalay. Isaac, lets get to the inn quickly." All of this was said in a monotone voice that did not betray the rage bubbled deep inside Mia.  
  
The wagons started to mold into a single file line on the broad plains as the sun set on the horizon. After getting their supplies ready, the traders from Kalay soon went into their separate camps. In the foremost of the camps, a large burly man was yelling at his subordinates while he took another swig of wine.  
  
"Ivan," he picked out his page from the blur of people. "Tomorrow, the group heads to Lunpa and then Imil, but I want you to stay here and find the darned thief who stole me rod."  
  
The man's speech slurred as he continued, "Tis' strange that Lord Alex did not meet me here as planned. Usually he is here earliest and buys the most."  
  
He paused to take another sip as Ivan interjected, "He may have been delayed by the storm that has clouded the skies recently, Master Hammet."  
  
The muscular man slapped the blonde boy on the back, "I agree with ye, so we might as well meet him halfway!"  
  
Hammet finally succumbed to the alcoholic ale and collapsed in the grass. Ivan's violet eyes burned with annoyance as he stumbled over and dragged the drunken drunkard to his tent.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
I would like to thank these reviewers:  
  
Net Strife- Thanks for the compliment please keep reading.  
  
LilTyphoon- Thanks for the review. I am sorry of my writing confused you in any way, I tried not to let Isaac speak in any way during the first three chapters. bladegryphon- Thank you for the review.  
  
EchoKazul- Thank you for the review. I will try to update quickly, unless I have work.  
  
Endnote: If you are wondering about Isaac being to speak in Mia's mind, I had to come up with a way for them to communicate. I couldn't think of anything else that I could use effectively.  
  
PLEASE REVEW! 


	5. Destruction and a Djinn

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but I will have the Precious soon, yes soon. (I also don't own Lord of the Rings.)  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Destruction and a Djinn  
  
The blackness of night was beginning to envelope Vault as Isaac and Mia strolled to the inn.  
  
'Hey, did you hear that?' Isaac thought to Mia.  
  
She stopped and listened close to her cloaked surroundings. Mia heard multiple thumps from a street away disturbing the deafening silence.  
  
"Yeah, I hear something too. Let's go check it out!" They took off in a sprint.  
  
Ivan could see blood in his eyes as he staggered to stand. Three burly men stood in a circle around him carrying clubs.  
  
"Stupid brat, you shouldn't have chased us down," the first said vehemently.  
  
"And only for a stick," said another, twirling Hammet's rod on his fingers.  
  
The third pulled out a long wickedly curved dagger and prepared to stab it through Ivan, "Now you cannot meddle with us again. Die!"  
  
A sudden clang was heard as the dagger flew through the air and landed on the cobblestone road with a dull thud. The first thief fell to the ground with a long slash along his chest. The second fell with a crack from behind. The final one looked to the two strangers before tossing an oil drop in the blonde's direction. The boy cried out as flames filleted his body and he lapsed into unconscious.  
  
"Isaac, no!" the thief had forgotten about the blue haired girl and turned on her with a short sword.  
  
He did not get the chance to use it, though, as the girl started glowing blue and ice shards flew from her outstretched palm, freezing him instantly.  
  
"Isaac, are you okay?" Mia shook Isaac, trying to wake him.  
  
Mia sobbed silently as her tears fell on his burnt body. She started glowing blue as she concentrated on helping Isaac. The sapphire shine of Mia's psynergy flowed over Isaac's scorched body, erasing the burns from existence.  
  
'Mia, why are you crying?' Mia's eyes snapped open to gaze back at Isaac.  
  
"Isaac, you're okay!" Mia yelled, hugging him tighter.  
  
'Uh. Mia. What about the kid?' Isaac thought-stammered out, snapping Mia from her stronghold. She quickly ran to the blonde boy and gasped at the pool of blood around him.  
  
"If it worked once, it might work again," Mia concentrated on healing the boy. The gashes and bruises soon faded back to pale skin as the boy recovered.  
  
'Looks like he will not wake for awhile,' Isaac thought to Mia as he hefted the boy onto his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, let's head to the inn," Mia agreed as she strolled up beside Isaac.  
  
Ivan's violet eyes snapped open and he felt a searing pain tear through his torso. He moved slightly to sense that he was in a warm bed. Turning his head to the right, he saw two strange people sitting on the bed beside him. The girl was asleep, resting on the shoulder of the blonde boy. The boy's head was resting slightly on the girl's and they both had looks of utter content. Ivan's body flashed purple as he searched their minds.  
  
"So that's what happened," he mumbled loud enough to wake both.  
  
"Oh, hello Isaac and Mia," the two parted, blushing. "Thanks for the rescue."  
  
"Your welcome," Mia started and then voiced Isaac's question. "How did you know our names?"  
  
"I am Ivan, and I can read minds. From what I just read, I am a Jupiter Adept, Isaac is a Venus Adept, and you are a Mercury Adept, Mia. I would like to join you until I can pay back the favor for rescuing me."  
  
Mia took a second to let all that Ivan had said sink in and wait for Isaac's response before answering, "Alright Ivan, I guess you are part of the team."  
  
The newly formed trio left Vault the next day, but as they neared the small town of Vale, dark clouds formed on the horizon, blocking out Sol's rays. A great storm was brewing, caused by a disturbance in greater powers.  
  
Just as quickly, as the storm had formed, though, the clouds faded and the skies cleared once again. Seventy-two streaks of light flew across Weyward in shades of crimson, lavender, azure and gold. A single gold slash of light crashed in the hills just outside of Vale. A tiny brown creature waddled out in search of a new master.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
Net Strife- Thanks for the review. No, I don't play the piano. I found out from my friend about a week after I created the penname where I had gotten it from.  
  
bladegryphon- Thanks for the review, but who said Isaac could 'speak' to anyone except Mia. Of course, they might think Mia is crazy for talking to herself.  
  
luner- Thanks for the review and see above for the 'talking' thing.  
  
SpasticDjinn- Thanks for the review.  
  
MercuryKitten- Thanks for the review. Moreover, the only reason that people make Mia Alex's slave is so she has a reason to beat him up later.  
  
Note: I would also like to thank Nathan for giving me the idea on how they meet up with Ivan. I had asked all my friends for ideas and he came up with the best. I think Shaun wanted to kill Mia off in the process, but he's better at angst stuff. 


	6. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, so don't rub salt in the wound.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
It Begins  
  
Light filtered through the boughs of the forest just outside of Vale as Isaac, Mia, and Ivan traveled through. Ivan paused suddenly, listening to the forest without.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" He questioned, causing Isaac and Mia to stop. After a few seconds of waiting, Mia spoke up,  
  
"Maybe you are just hearing ." Mia did not get to finish her sentence as a streak of golden light collided with Isaac, sending him rolling into the green foliage.  
  
A chubby brown creature waddled on Isaac's chest happily. Its deep blue eyes matched Isaac's in intensity and shade, and its armless form rolled easily on Isaac's torso.  
  
"Looks like he likes you," Mia giggled with Ivan. The creature disappeared into Isaac's tunic as he stood back up.  
  
'Yeah, looks like I have a new friend,' he pointed out to Mia as the creature reappeared on his shoulder.  
  
'Mia, tell Ivan that Vale is just over there,' Isaac thought, pointing to the light at the edge of the forest.  
  
A foul stench struck the three adept's senses as they climbed out of the forest. The hills of Vale were changed from purest jade to charcoal black. The buildings of the village were smoldering from recently put out fires and the waterfall that ran the course of Vale was darkened to a crimson shade. Isaac gasped inaudibly at the state of his former hometown. Beside him, Ivan and Mia were shocked into silence.  
  
"What happened here?" Ivan questioned as they took in the destruction.  
  
"Maybe." Mia's voice stopped as arrows sang through above.  
  
From all around them, soldiers clad in dull armor advanced. The largest stepped in front of the group, towering over them with a mighty axe. He was set apart from the others not only by his great height, but also from his immense red hair that defied gravity.  
  
A deep voice filtered through the faceplate hiding his features, "Halt, what business do you have in Vale?"  
  
Mia answered, "I am Mia, this is Ivan, and he is Isaac. We."  
  
The soldier's quick movements silenced her as they surrounded Isaac. "I see you have returned, demon," the leader said.  
  
"I wonder if it is coincidence that you returned on the eve of the assault on Vale," he spit out vehemently.  
  
"Enough talk, men bind him and take him to the sanctum. My father should be there with the Great Healer."  
  
The men reached forward and bound Isaac's hands and arms. They then marched Isaac in front of them as they headed up towards the sanctum.  
  
"You may come too, if you please," the leader said, stepping ahead of Mia and Ivan. The tone made it sound more like an order then a request.  
  
The doors to the ancient sanctum burst open as the guards shoved Isaac roughly to the floor. The leader stepped through the doors after, taking off his helm. Mia and Ivan walked in behind and they both rushed to where Isaac lay, helping him stand up.  
  
An aged man turned from his conversation with the Great Healer to speak with the leader. "Garet, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" he yelled.  
  
"Isaac has returned," Garet stated flatly.  
  
"Good, good," the Healer's ancient voice stopped the unsaid insults. "The Wise one awaits him and his friends," the Healer ambled toward the back of the sanctum. The Great Healer stood before the pedestal in the back of the sanctum, chanting incantations. Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet watched in awe as the lights in the sanctum flickered rapidly and a great boulder with a dominating eye formulated on the stand.  
  
"Listen and be silent," a booming voice commanded in their minds.  
  
"Many centuries ago, there was a great power in the world mastered by the ancients. Alchemy, as it was called, commanded the powers of the four elements, granted eternal life, and changed any metals to gold. Many battles were fought for this power and much blood was shed. After many losses, the leaders of each clan saw the dangers in Alchemy's power. An adept from each clan met secretly and quested to seal the power of Alchemy. These heroes succeeded in their ventures and sealed away the lighthouses. The lights of the lighthouses were stored in the Elemental Stars and a glorious sanctum was erected around them, Sol Sanctum. Vale became the protector of these ancient orbs and has stayed so until the present."  
  
"Yes, I know all of that, but what does it have do with me?" Garet spoke out.  
  
"GARET!" the force of this brought the adepts to their knees.  
  
"You know that the Fire Clan of Prox stole the Elemental Stars and kidnapped both Kraden and the girl Jenna to light the lighthouses."  
  
His voice calmed some before he continued, "I ask the four of you to stop this catastrophe and save your friends."  
  
The occupants of the room fell silent as they looked within themselves. "If you chance to accept this quest, there are those who can help you," the creature that had found Isaac earlier reappeared in a flash of light on his shoulder.  
  
"The sages of Alchemy, or Djinni, were scattered across Weyward after the stars were removed. The more you find the better. Now go and make your choice!"  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Well that's it. I will get the next chapter up sometime. Now for the thanks to my two reviewers (HINT, HINT):  
  
MercuryKitten- I came up with it after watching the second or third episode of Inuyasha (Which I also do not own.)  
  
Cowpuppy- I have read both of them and they are really good. 


	7. A Glorious Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but in an alternate universe, I would.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
A Glorious Farewell  
  
The four adepts stood outside the sanctum, each pondering their own thoughts. After many a minute of thinking Mia spoke, "Let's decide tomorrow."  
  
There were faint murmurs of agreement as three of the adepts headed down the hill to the inn. Isaac though, stayed and watched the scarlet rays of Sol set in the mountains around Vale. Soundlessly, he walked alone down the hill towards the inn.  
  
As Isaac treaded down the slope, an old burnt building caught his eye. He quickly tuned to marvel at it. 'Home,' Isaac looked at the remains of his childhood.  
  
The scorched house looked nothing of Isaac's memories, but he still held it the same in his mind. Walking around to the back, Isaac knelt on the blackened ruins of a garden. Memories of a time long past ran through his mind, but he suppressed them and focused his psynergy. The earth around him glowed golden as flowers of a hundred varieties sprang forth. The plants grew until they covered the entire garden's remains. Isaac collapsed on his side and lay in his completed work.  
  
Looking up to Luna above him, he thought, 'I guess that I am going.'  
  
"Going where?" an angelic voice broke Isaac from his reverie. He turned to see Mia standing at the edge of the garden.  
  
'I am going through with the quest, Jenna and Kraden were my friends,' Isaac thought to Mia as he stood and walked over to her.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'm going with you," she sighed, "and Ivan will probably go too. We both owe you for saving us."  
  
Isaac looked perplexed for a moment before responding, 'I think both times were mutual savings.'  
  
Mia laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come on, dinner is getting cold."  
  
The inn was bustling with refugees when Isaac and Mia entered, making it hard to fit in anywhere.  
  
"Isaac, Mia over here," they could see Ivan's hand waving above the all crowd.  
  
Mia shoved through the bystanders to where Ivan and Garet were sitting. Garet was already scarfing the little feast sloppily and did not stop once for the newcomers.  
  
"I'm suddenly not very hungry," Mia gaped at Garet. Isaac and Ivan nodded their agreement and followed Mia upstairs.  
  
Isaac, Ivan, Garet, and Mia stood outside the two doors at the end of the hall, contemplating their predicament.  
  
"I won't sleep in the same room as this, this, this demon!" Garet yelled vehemently.  
  
"Calm down Garet," Mia tried to stop the arguing. "You and Ivan can share a room." Garet calmed down some and his face regained its normal color.  
  
"Now all of you go to bed!" Mia commanded, causing Ivan and Garet to race to their room. The door to every single room of the inn snapped shut along with Ivan and Garet's door.  
  
"Come on Isaac, you too," Mia turned to see empty space. "Isaac, Isaac." The door to their room creaked open and a set of very fear filled eyes peaked out.  
  
'Please don't do that again, you scared me dry,' a shaky voice spoke in Mia's mind.  
  
"What are you 'talking' about?"  
  
Isaac gained the fearful eyes again, 'Never mind, let's go to bed.'  
  
A massive crows crowded around Vale's entrance to see Garet off. His family stood in the front, saying goodbye to their eldest son.  
  
"Goodbye Garet," his sister hugged his neck.  
  
His mom reached up around his shoulders and kissed Garet on the forehead, "Good luck son."  
  
Garet's father slapped him on the back sharply, "You will be okay, hurry back."  
  
Lastly, his brother, Aaron, came up to him, looking up with sad brown eyes, "Don't drink stagnant water!"  
  
Aaron's visage broke and he burst into childish giggles. Garet ruffled his little brother's hair affectionately before his mother scolded Aaron.  
  
"Farewell," Garet turned his back to his family and friends and led the way out of Vale.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
There, I added a little humor on I & M's part (Mia's scary when she's mad.) and showed Garet is nice to people, just not Isaac. Sorry for making him so mean. :`(  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
LilTyphoon: What does 'taking the constitution mean'? That really confused me.  
  
Bladegryphon: Thank you very much.  
  
MercuryKitten: Now you can let your cousin out of the closet.  
  
Net Strife: Don't worry about it and thank you. 


	8. Lighthouse Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but when I become a billionaire, I will!  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Lighthouse Battle  
  
On the snow-covered mountain pass near Imil, five cloaked in black cloaks stood over the rotting corpse of a once powerful person.  
  
"Do you recognize this person, Saturos?" a commanding female voice asked from the folds of a cloak.  
  
"He appears to be the deceased lord of Imil. We could use him if he was revived, Mendari."  
  
Two crooked smiles formed under the hoods as Mendari barked out an order, "Felix, you know what to do."  
  
Another cloaked figure knelt down beside the fallen lord, causing dark black hair to fall from his open hood.  
  
Felix's body glowed golden as the flesh of the corpse sewed itself back together. "Done," Felix stood and walked back to one of the smaller figures.  
  
"Good, good," Saturos said before erupting into maniacal laughter.  
  
Hundreds of people filled the streets of Imil to celebrate the safe return of their lord. Fireworks exploded in the skies above as the crowd gasped in excitement. In the center of the fray sat Alex himself on a gold throne. Two cloaked figures argued with Alex as he waved to the audience.  
  
"Fool, we need to stop this nonsense and light the beacon," Mendari yelled in a whisper.  
  
"I agree," Saturos said, grabbing Alex up from his fans. "Take us to the lighthouse!"  
  
Alex just smiled manipulatively, "Patience, Saturos. The other pieces of the board have yet to arrive."  
  
Harsh biting winds blew through the mountains south of Imil as Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet fought their way through the torrent of wind.  
  
"How close are we from Imil?" Garet yelled from the rear.  
  
"We should be there within the hour," Mia guessed, holding her new cloak tighter.  
  
The celebration was in its final hours as the adepts made it to Imil. The few people on the streets were either collapsed or barely standing drunks. As they neared the center of town, a booming bellow stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"I see the fool followed us, and he brought a few friends," Saturos spat at Garet. The adepts turned to see something they did not expect.  
  
A man of great height stood before him. Well if you could call him human. His strange blue skin and sharply pointed ears definitely set him apart from humans, that and the dark grey hair that stuck up from his open helm.  
  
"Saturos!" Garet yelled launching his axe at Saturos. The strange man merely stepped aside as the force of Garet's blow blasted the snow about them into the air.  
  
"Saturos, stop this buffoonery. We must make haste to the lighthouse," an equally strange female stepped from the shadows.  
  
Her pointed ears marked her as the same descent as Saturos, but her skin was not a dark blue, but rather bright pink. Her neon yellow hair seemed to reflect sunlight in the adept's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Alright," Saturos moaned and ran with Mendari to the gates.  
  
"Let's go, now!" a fire that none had seen before now burned in Garet's eyes.  
  
The Mercury Lighthouse loomed before the stunned adept's, a giant finger scratching the heavens above. They did not have time to wonder though, as Garet forcibly led the way into the lighthouse. The walls of the lighthouse glowed deep blue from the Mercury energy that stored there. Echoes of waterfalls sounded all the way to the entrance.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," Garet sighed, feeling the Mercury psynergy put down his own Mars psynergy.  
  
Many yells, curses, and splashes later, the adepts reached the final room of the lighthouse. The room was beautiful, small though it was. The rooms cerulean glow harbored a waterfall running to the floors below with a remarkable rainbow circling it. The vibrant rainbow led to a statue of the goddess of Mercury.  
  
"Ready to go up guys," Mia laughed at her secret joke.  
  
Her body shined azure as she casted ply on the statue. The waters of the lighthouse shifted soundlessly and the water flow of the waterfall changed directions. The three other adepts watched in awe as Mia stepped daintily onto the water's surface and was carried peacefully upwards. Recovering from his reverie, Isaac soon stepped after, but tripped. The waterfall carried the gurgling and flailing up and out of sight.  
  
"Alright Garet, you're next," Ivan pushed Garet forward, but he would not budge.  
  
"No, there is no way in Mars that you could get me on that. I mean, first we walk through waterfalls, then magically walk on water, but this is ridiculous!" Garet yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Ivan sighed in exasperation as he summoned a cyclone of winds to lift Garet up. Ignoring Garet's curses, Ivan moved him through the air and into the waterfall. Smiling at his work, Ivan soon followed into the bright sunlight.  
  
The orb of Mercury energy swirled over the center of the aerie, bathing the entire area in its cerulean glow. Saturos stood in the center of the aerie, marveling at the power being emitted from the lighthouse.  
  
"Hah, only three more lighthouses to go," he laughed maniacally as he patted the Mars Star in the mythril bag on his waist. Mendari walked to the elevator with three cloaked figured, carrying the other two stars.  
  
"Stop right there, Saturos," Garet yelled as re ran up the stairs of the aerie. Isaac, Mia, and Ivan followed soon after, each drawing their weapons in turn.  
  
"Return the Elemental Stars and release Jenna and Kraden."  
  
Saturos seemed to stop and ponder this for a moment, he drew a long claymore from this scabbard and pointed it at the adepts, "Come and get them."  
  
Garet yelled a battle cry and rushed Saturos with his axe. It gathered psynergy as it slashed through the air and came down on Saturos' right side. A loud clang rang through the air as the two weapons met. There was a sound of metal breaking as Garet's axe shattered.  
  
Mar's psynergy formed in Saturos' hand and a blast of fire threw Garet across the aerie. A sickening crunch was heard as Garet rammed into the wall.  
  
'Mia, go help him,' Isaac begged as he and Ivan stepped up to fight.  
  
Ivan glowed violet as he charged his plasma attack while Isaac rushed Saturos with his long sword. Saturos parried Isaac's blade while launching a fireball at the charging Ivan. A split second later, both were laid out beside Garet in bloody heaps. Saturos laughed insanely as he advanced Mia while she tried desperately to heal her friends. He raised his sword high above his head, preparing to bring it down swiftly.  
  
In his unconscious state, Isaac barely registered Mia's close demise. Deep inside himself, a darkness long suppresses slowly boiled, turning into a raging power that sucked in all of the light around it. A cry of fear penetrated this wall of blackness, calling forth the power.  
  
Golden light illuminated the lighthouse aerie as unconscious Isaac's form was lifted to its feet. Saturos stopped mid-swing and turned to face his new adversary.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" he arrogantly questioned, raising his claymore for an attack. Isaac's eyes snapped open, and Mia gasped at the crimson glow.  
  
A voice that mimicked the hiss of a snake spoke from Isaac's open mouth, "I am your death."  
  
Saturos laughed at Isaac's display before charging with his claymore. In a flash, Isaac had his sword back in his hand and parried Saturos' blow. Dark energy exploded around them, tearing a humongous hole in the aerie floor. Both combatants pulled away and their arms slumped to the ground.  
  
"You are strong, I will give you that," Saturos gasped, "but I am." He was cut off by Isaac rushed him.  
  
The downward strike cut through Saturos' blade and down his chest. Saturos collapsed to the floor as the demonic Isaac stood over him. Reaching down, Isaac retrieved the Mars Star strapped on his belt and tied it to his. As quickly as the dark energy appeared, it vanished, leaving Isaac to collapse to the ground.  
  
"You should never let your guard down," Saturos sneered as he brought his sword up and plunged it through Isaac's stomach.  
  
"No!" Mia yelled as she rushed to the fallen form of Isaac. Casting a quick ply spell, she rose and faced Saturos.  
  
"You will pay!" she yelled while charging her Mercury psynergy.  
  
She blasted a ray of ice at Saturos, only to have him disappear. Alex stood a few feet away, supporting Saturos over his shoulder.  
  
"I see we meet again, Mia," he said curtly, "but I do not have much time, so reunions will have to wait."  
  
He disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on the aerie elevator. "Farewell."  
  
Mia shook uncontrollably as she tried to control her anger. When she regained the calmness of her element, Mia turned to check on her friends. Garet and Ivan were just waking up from their wound, but Isaac still lay bleeding. Mia rushed over to him and started using her ply spell to seal the wound.  
  
"Ivan, Garet," she yelled, not turning her attention from Isaac, "help me carry Isaac to the elevator."  
  
They both stumbled over and helped Isaac up without complaint. Slowly, they made their way to the elevator and soon rode it down the lighthouse.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
There you go, my first attempt at a battle scene. Sorry if it is hard to follow. (This one is longer than normal!)  
  
Now thanks to my (2) reviewers:  
  
MercuryKitten- Thanks for the review and I'm glad your cousin isn't mad anymore.  
  
bladegryphon- I guess some people just don't like it. At least I have my few core reviewers! Thanks for reviewing. 


	9. The Tret Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but my cat Domino does!  
  
Raise your hand if you think I was actually going to kill Isaac. Hmm. . . that's a lot of people. Well, you will just have to see what happens.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
The Tret Tree  
  
The doors of the inn burst open, letting in the freezing winds of Imil, as Mia, Ivan, and Garet rushed Isaac through. They quickly bought a room and headed upstairs.  
  
"Isaac, hold on," Mia whispered as they laid Isaac on the bed.  
  
She ignored the blood trailing from the open wound and ripped his shirt off. Quickly, she reached for a rag to clean his open wound and flashes of blue punctuated her ply spell.  
  
Soon after, she pulled long rolls of gauze from her pack and wrapped them around his light frame. Smiling at her work, she pulled a blanket over Isaac's wrapped chest and walked over to join Ivan and Garet.  
  
After many minutes of silent sitting, Garet voiced the question on both his and Ivan's minds, "What happened up there?"  
  
Mia sighed and retold the horrible events of the intense battle. When she finished, Ivan took on a look of awe, but Garet seemed furious, "He has been deceiving us. I knew he was the demon I was taught to fear."  
  
Mia stopped his rant before it went out of control, "I don't care what he is, he is still our friend and he has saved all of us at least once."  
  
Ivan nodded his agreement, but Garet would not be deterred. His face turned red as his anger built. However, before he could erupt, a loud thwack to the back of his skull brought him to the ground.  
  
"That should keep him quiet until morning," Ivan smiled to Mia as he pulled Garet over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll keep him knocked out until Isaac is well enough to defend himself."  
  
Mia thanked him graciously as Ivan half dragged Garet to his room. Mia shut the door soundlessly and slowly strolled to the chair beside Isaac's bed. She let her body relax and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Ivan stood beside Garet's bed, contemplating his predicament.  
  
"I can't keep him asleep forever, and if he wakes up he will probably kill Isaac," he mumbled quietly.  
  
Suddenly, his head jerked up, "I know, I can make him think it was a nightmare!"  
  
Ivan stretched his hand forward and entered Garet's mind in a flash of lavender light. Just moments later, Ivan snapped out of his trance and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was easier than I thought." With one humorous look at his oafish companion, Ivan retired to bed.  
  
Isaac awoke sleepily and yawned soundlessly. 'I wonder what happened?' he thought to himself.  
  
Bringing himself to stand, he felt the uncomfortable layer of gauze ever his stomach. 'Must have been something horrible.'  
  
He pulled himself out of the bed and looked to the resting Mia. Soundlessly, he took the blanket from his bed and draped it over her shivering body. Isaac quickly exited the door, pulling on his clothes along the way. Soon he was heading north towards the lighthouse.  
  
The cerulean orb of Mercury psynergy floated just out of Isaac's reach as he marveled at its beauty.  
  
'Just like her,' his thoughts inadvertently changed to the aquamarine haired girl. He could hear the elevator clink as another joined him.  
  
'I think we should head through Kolima, since the way through Kalay is blocked,' Isaac suggested to he subject of his thoughts.  
  
"I agree," Mia walked up behind Isaac.  
  
'Mia what happened up here?' Mia averted her eyes and thought up a story,  
  
"After Garet and Ivan fell out you distracted Saturos. By the time he had you pinned to the ground," she paused, "Ivan and Garet were strong enough to finish him off." Isaac could sense the lies behind her façade, but said nothing.  
  
'Why don't we tell Ivan and Garet about our new travel plans,' Isaac suggested turning back towards the elevator. Mia followed quickly, avoiding Isaac's stern stare.  
  
The endless plains east of Biblin stopped short as the adepts reached the entrance of Kolima Forest.  
  
"Why do we have to speak with this stupid tree?" Garet exclaimed as he pushed several branches out of his path.  
  
"Tret might be able to tell us many things. He is supposedly the oldest creature in Weyward and might be able to predict our future," Mia retorted for Isaac, who led the group through the forest.  
  
The forest suddenly stopped as the adepts stepped out into the bright sunlight of a forest meadow. Before their eyes could adjust, a booming bellow stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"I see that Garet of Vale, Ivan of Kalay, Mia from Imil, and Isaac, whom not even I know your origins."  
  
The adept's shock filled eyes took in the great tree before them. The boughs of the tree swayed softly in the zephyrs of the forest. The rich dark brown bark trailed down to the ground, excluding one area. The green creature's face was easily discernable from the bark, but also partially by the large nose and dark red eyes.  
  
"I see that you have come for revelations for your future. Step forward one at a time and I will tell you of your later days.  
  
Ivan stepped forward first, ready for what his future withheld. A jade light surrounded both him and Tret, but as soon as it had appeared, it shot up back into Tret.  
  
"I see a great palace where the master of all mages advises a golden crown. I also see two figures beside you. Both young and old, lavender do they glow." Ivan fell back when the prediction was finished.  
  
Garet stepped up next, and prepared for his prediction. The same lime light surrounded him and left just as quickly.  
  
"I see the guardian of the holder of great power. Soon new bonds will form and alliances will be made. Your traditions will soon be proved right or wrong."  
  
Mia timidly toddled forward, preparing for the worst and soon the green light surrounded and disappeared, letting Tret start his predictions.  
  
"A healer of immeasurable worth is what I see behind your door. A love that would equal and surpass the power of the Golden Sun would form, unless the past destroys the present."  
  
Isaac strolled forward, but was stopped by Tret's commanding voice, "There will be no more predictions!"  
  
The note was final and the adepts turned to leave the forest. Many hours of contemplating passed as Tret filtered through his thoughts.  
  
Finally, he stopped in his thoughts and called out, "Laurel," a great tree that the adepts had missed opened its emerald eyes and looked to Tret, "I believe we should send our messengers for when Isaac must truly know of both his past and future."  
  
Laurel's maiden face spoke in agreement, "Three we shall send to both test and tell Isaac." Three shadows emerged from the forest around and moved to stand before the Tret tree.  
  
"Do you know your mission?" The figures nodded and disappeared from the forest.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
luner- Thanks and yes you do have issues.  
  
bladegryphon- Thanks for the review.  
  
LilTyphoon- Thanks for the review, but who said Isaac was truly evil, just powerful.  
  
Net Strife- Thanks for the review. [why haven't you updated any of your stories!:`( ]  
  
Dragoon knight- Thanks for the review.  
  
BTFreek- Did you really think that I would kill off Isaac (yet). Thanks for the review.  
  
MercuryKitten- Thanks for the review.  
  
Helga v Dijk- Thanks for the review. 


	10. Forest of Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but soon my time machine will be complete!  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Forest of Romance  
  
The cluster of buildings that composed the Fuchin Temple faded in the distance as the adepts marched to the mysterious Mogall Forest. An aged man watched the fading figures in the distance, waiting for Sol to set.  
  
"Have the three adepts made it here yet?" three shadows formed behind the old man and the central spoke in a gruff voice.  
  
"They have just left Auron, and it seems that Tret was right. The boy will decide the future for better or worse. I pity him, for the weight of Weyward rests on his shoulders," he turned to face the shadows, but only the flash of a crimson cloak imprinted in his vision before all three disappeared.  
  
The full face of Luna rose over the Mogall, exposing a small campsite. A tiny fire burned as Ivan and Garet stirred the stew for dinner.  
  
"I wonder where Isaac and Mia are at." Ivan said.  
  
"Maybe they got lost while looking for firewood, Garet put in while he brought the ladle up to his mouth.  
  
"We don't eat until they get back!" Ivan slapped Garet's hand away.  
  
'We're lost,' Isaac said for the third time.  
  
"No we are not lost," Mia started and looked up to both paths at the fork. "I know exactly where we are," she plopped down beside a rock and sighed, "here."  
  
Isaac smiled and sat beside her, 'Maybe Ivan will start looking for us after awhile.'  
  
The night slowly passed as both adepts watched the stars through the boughs of the trees. A shooting star passed through the sky and both Isaac and Mia gazed in wonder at its beauty. Isaac's gaze slowly shifted to the cerulean haired beauty beside him. He smiled as her sapphire eyes fluttered closed and she rested calmly on his shoulder. Isaac soundlessly yawned as he joined Mia in sleep.  
  
"Isaac. . . Mia," Ivan yelled while Garet forged a new path through the forest.  
  
They both had set out when Sol had risen, but still found no sign of Isaac or Mia. The foliage ahead faded as they came to a forest meadow.  
  
"Isaac," Ivan stopped short as he looked around the clearing.  
  
A rock a few feet away caught his attention for the two elusive adepts were lying against it. Ivan restrained his laughter while he looked at their compromising position. Mia with her head on Isaac's shoulder and his head resting in her hair could only be described by one word, blackmail. With a sinister smile, Ivan reached forward to wake Isaac, but his hand jumped back as if struck.  
  
The glowing color of Isaac's crimson eyes pierced Ivan to his soul, but a blink later, they reverted to midnight blue. Slowly, Isaac pried himself free of Mia and stood to greet Garet and Ivan.  
  
"I think we found a way out of this accursed forest," Ivan said happily. "The town of Xian is close so we will be able to stay in an inn tonight."  
  
"Great, I'm tired of sleeping on the ground," the three adepts jumped at Mia's voice. "Well don't just stand there, let's go!"  
  
The town of Xian was small, but the buildings had such ornate designs, that no traveler passed over without a second glance. The buildings' hooked roofs and paper-like walls were one of a kind in the world of Weyward.  
  
In the center of Xian stood a beautifully organized botanical garden with a small waterfall that ran through the vibrant colors. The group of adepts stood stunned at the natural beauty of the town.  
  
"Wow," was all Ivan could say.  
  
"Beautiful," Mia put in.  
  
"Humph," Garet turned from the spectacular sight.  
  
". . ." and Isaac was characteristically silent.  
  
Isaac rolled over on the paper-thin mattress on the floor of his small room. They had enough money to get a room each and the hot springs nearby made the inn well worth it. Finally, he rolled to a sitting position and rummaged through his nearby pack. Producing a towel, he stood and walked through the sliding door.  
  
Mia relaxed herself in the soft suds of the hot springs. The calming heat washed both the dirt and her worries away. Looking to her quickly pruning hands, she decided to step out. Just as the towel bearing Mia reached the sliding door, it snapped open and she collided with a very solid object.  
  
(A cookie to whoever guesses what happens next.)  
  
Isaac stood there, holding the half-naked Mia against his bare chest. The warmth from the hot springs spread from Mia into his cool body. Isaac pulled his face from Mia's azure hair and gazed into her sparkling sapphire eyes.  
  
Slowly, each closed the distance between the other, bringing their lips ever closer. The heat from both bodies flowed into the room about and burned the air around them. Now, their lips were so close that their breaths mingled together.  
  
A spark of electricity momentarily started, but instantly faded at Ivan's voice, "Hey Isaac, do you have the map?"  
  
Isaac begrudgingly relinquished his hold on Mia to have a 'talk' with his friend.  
  
The sun set over the distant mountains as the adepts looked for a place to bed down for the night. On the horizon, Ivan could see the shadow of a few buildings. He looked to his friends to find Garet in his usual mood, and that Isaac and Mia were not able to meet each other's gaze.  
  
'I will have to find out about that later,' he thought mischievously before speaking.  
  
"I think I see a town towards the mountains," he pointed northeast and the others followed his finger.  
  
The sprawl of buildings that was the Lama Temple was unnervingly quiet as Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet walked through the gates. Their muffled footsteps went unseen in the misty air. They were guided by the sightless eyes if the monks to the central building. The ancient wooden doors opened of their own accord and the cautious adepts stepped into the dark room with their weapons drawn.  
  
"Calm down friends. No one in this temple has reason to harm you," a feminine voice halted the adepts as a dark figure released itself from the shadows.  
  
The woman that formed from the darkness was obviously the master of the temple by the silken robes she wore. Her lithe form curved up to her eyes that matched her bonnet of light lavender hair.  
  
"I am Master Hama, it is a pleasure to meet you all; Isaac, Mia, Garet, and of course you Ivan." The adepts jumped back in shock at the mention of their names.  
  
"Do not be frightened friends, I bear you no ire." They seemed to calm somewhat, but still held their stances.  
  
"You must be tired from your journey, so please follow me," her soothing voice dropped a great weight on the adepts' limbs as she led them off to sleep.  
  
Ivan sat awake, watching the unmoving ceiling and pondering over Hama. Ivan seemed to remember her face from somewhere, but could not place it in his fragmented memories. Suddenly he gave up and brought his attention to a more current matter. He silently stood and walked over to Mia's bed.  
  
'Time to find out what happened,' he thought sinisterly before entering her mind.  
  
The glow of the lavender light faded as a blushing Ivan came out of his trance. He smiled evilly and rubbed his hands together, 'there must be a way to force them together.'  
  
"The Lamakran Desert is evil to the core," Hama described the adepts' next leg of the quest. "You will need a special power to survive the overbearing heat."  
  
She walked over to Ivan and glowed lilac. When Hama stopped, she spoke to him, "The ability to see what is hidden from the world is my gift to you, use it well."  
  
The adepts smiled and said their thanks, but Ivan became immobilized at the sound of Hama's voice in his mind, 'I always knew you would grow into a fine young man, Ivan.'  
  
After regaining his composure, he ran ahead to join his friends as they entered the Lamakran Desert.  
  
Sol's unrelenting rays bore down on the four adepts as they crossed the burning sands. The sweat that poured from their bodies evaporated with a hiss before even reaching the ground. Garet dealt with the heat the best and was supporting Ivan, who was not fairing as well.  
  
Isaac and Mia supported each other as they swayed behind Garet. Both seemed to be affected badly by the heat. With Mia and Isaac were used to cold winters and dressed for that season. This made them both more vulnerable to the heat.  
  
After many hours of hiking, through the burning sands, the adepts made it to one final sand waterfall. With hopes of no manticores behind it, Garet raised Ivan's hand while Ivan concentrated. The world's colors faded into shadows and the sand waterfall slowly disappeared revealing. . .  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Now, the thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Net Stife- It's good to hear that you will update. ^_^ Thanks for the review.  
  
bladegryphon- all will be revealed, in time. Thanks for the review.  
  
fotissamo- It might be gloomy, but there are some ups. Thanks for the review.  
  
BTFreek- Thanks for the review. I think I will start shamelessly promoting my story in my reviews for your story.  
  
luner- It does, kinda. Thanks for the review. 


	11. An Archaic Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but if I did, there would be more evidence of Mud-shipping in it.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
An Archaic Legend  
  
After many hours of hiking, through the burning sands, the adepts made it to one final sand waterfall. With hopes of no manticores behind it, Garet raised Ivan's hand while Ivan concentrated. The world's colors faded into shadows and the sand waterfall slowly disappeared, revealing nothing.  
  
The burning ruins of Kalay rose over the hills with the coming dawn as Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet journeyed through the countryside. Painful moans were quickly silenced by death as Sol rose over the horizon.  
  
Each adept stood shocked at the destruction, but Ivan ran in front of the others with only one thought in mind, 'Home.'  
  
The other adepts followed him as he ran through the charcoaled streets to the center of town, where a great blaze rose into the red sky. Ivan collapsed on his knees and lost himself in a sea of despair.  
  
Isaac and Mia acted quickly as they came upon the scene. Both glowed as dirt and water smothered the blazing blaze. Garet hung back; his own Mars psynergy was useless in this situation.  
  
After the fire receded into the earth, Mia turned away from the smoldering ruble and knelt beside the grieving Ivan, trying to comfort him. A soundless command pierced the air as both Garet and Isaac searched for survivors.  
  
Isaac wondered through the scorched town, keeping an eye out for anyone still alive. Walls seemed to disappear completely as he walked through the ruins of an inn to the crumbling architecture of an ancient armory. Isaac did not notice the displacement in stone the floor, that is, until he tripped over it.  
  
He slowly stood and brushed the soot from his clothes. He eyed the small outset of the floor before seeing the hidden door beneath. Isaac squatted down and pulled up with great force until the antediluvian hinge swung open haughtily and landed with a bang. Isaac pulled out a torch, lit it and descended into the deep recess.  
  
The torchlight illuminated the steps as Isaac descended steadily. The staircase suddenly ceased and the floor evened out. Isaac stood in a small room with books cluttering the primordial shelves around him.  
  
An empty sword pedestal stood in the center of the cement room, bearing the markings of light and darkness in an eternal battle if equality. A black book sat a few feet away on an old wooden stand.  
  
The pale pages were held open to a page that attracted Isaac's attention. The picture of a two pronged sword, one blade dark and one blade light, bearing the same markings as the marble stand. The title seemed to jump out at him as he read the antique text.  
  
'The Equator Blade,' he read the title to himself before continuing 'a blade that can separate both light and darkness. This blade is the bane of any entity that has a darker side. Though this blade cannot cut, it has power over the spirit of any assailant.'  
  
Isaac was halted by Mia though, "Isaac!"  
  
The yell traveled through the dark corridors and broke Isaac from his book. He closed it gently and hurriedly pocketed it in his tunic, but not before seeing the cover.  
  
'The Tomegathericon,' he thought aloud, forgetting his link with Mia.  
  
"The what?" she stopped him as he walked up the steps.  
  
'Oh, nothing, don't worry about it Mia.'  
  
Thunder rolled and dark clouds formed as an archaic ship left the primeval docks. Hard rain and harsh winds tore at the ship while all of the sails were brought in. The old ship volleyed back and forth on the tidal waves of the raging sea as the occupants fought to keep their constitutions.  
  
After one great wave, the ship hit a new depth, colliding with something soft, yet firm. A monstrous eye snapped open, bathing the sea with its yellow glow and with one sweep of its multi-appendaged body; it raced in pursuit of the ship.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but my job is killing me, literally. -_-  
  
Now for the thanks to the reviewers:  
  
GamerGirl422- Thank you for reviewing.  
  
LilTyphoon- Thanks for the review, but you probably should not read this during class. ^_^  
  
BTFreek- People seem to be complaining about me stopping that little moment. Thanks for the review.  
  
Dragoon knight- I keep running out of ideas at the wring time. Thanks for the review.  
  
bladegryphon- HAHAHAHA! I am evil. Thanks for the review.  
  
MercuryKitten- Yup! Everyone hated me stopping that moment in the hot springs. Thanks for the review. 


	12. Turbulent Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, period.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Turbulent Waters  
  
The innards of the sailing ship rocked violently, knocking Isaac's lantern over. He looked around to see his friends still asleep on the filthy floor. The other sleepers on the ship still lay resting in their blankets. Isaac took the lantern up again and read a page of the Tomegathericon in the dim light.  
  
'Probably no legendary sea monster was as horrifying as the Kraken. According to stories this huge, many armed, creature could reach as high as the top of a sailing ship's main mast. Kraken's would attack a ship, wrap their arms around the hull and capsize it. The crew would drown or be eaten by the monster. Krakens are truly the most dangerous sea creatures ever to swim the depths of the oceans.'  
  
Isaac stopped his reading when the ship made a large lurch. The occupants of the ship were thrown around the cabin, spilling supplies and people on the floor.  
  
"What in Mercury was that?" Mia murmured while standing.  
  
'I don't know, but maybe we should check it out,' Isaac thought. The four adepts rushed up the creaking stairs and onto the stormy deck.  
  
The instant Isaac's head reached the deck, a human body grazed his head.  
  
"Navampa, hang on," An armored man yelled at his friend, who was hanging on the side of the ship.  
  
"I can't Satrage, I am going to fall." Neither had to worry about his impending drop, though, as two muscular tentacles wrapped around their black armor.  
  
Both screamed in pain as a hefty shadow tightened its grip. Lightning illuminated the creature for a brief second, but it was long enough for the adepts to get a clear picture of it. Its decaying, bronzed, multi- appendaged body rose over the main mast of the Tolbi ship. The creature's beak-like maw opened wide as it prepared to accept its new food.  
  
'Unleash Flint,' Isaac's first djinn glowed from his tunic and a blow that could cleave stone cut into the creatures hide.  
  
The creature reeled back in pain and dropped both Navampa and Satrage. Its focus turned too the four new challengers and its golden eyes locked on them.  
  
"A Kraken," Mia whispered.  
  
Isaac looked at her in surprise before turning his attention back to the behemoth. The Kraken's tentacles sprung from its body, converging on the adepts from all directions.  
  
The four adepts split, taking on the tentacles head on. Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter psynergies flashed through the Kraken's limbs, making them recoil around its body. Isaac charged forward with his Artic Blade, ready to release an attack of blizzard.  
  
He did not get far, though, for the creature opened its yellow maw and a wave of blackness descended onto his body. The toxins of this deadly blast sizzled on the wooden deck, along with the toxins on Isaac. His armor was slowly eaten away as he lay on the floor, screaming in pain.  
  
"Isaac!" both Mia and Ivan rushed to the adept's aid while Garet charged the Kraken.  
  
It prepared to unleash anther fatal blast of dark blessing, but was stopped by the insane smirk on Garet's face. His arms were raised to the sky and he was glowing a dangerous crimson.  
  
"I summon Meteor!" a flaming jagged asteroid from space descended through the atmosphere, charging the Tolbi ship.  
  
The Kraken had time for one last look of confusion, before being engulfed in the flames.  
  
Mia knelt beside Isaac, and checked his body quickly. She could see the poisons and acids burning and cutting through his flesh. Mia shone sapphire and doused Isaac with water. The pureness of the water cleansed Isaac's body of the venom. Ivan handed her a light blanket and she moved him onto her lap.  
  
Soon, Garet walked over to them and looked to the unconscious Isaac, "The fool just had to charge in and try to be a hero." He ignored the livid looks from the other adepts, and pulled out a flask of water.  
  
He took a long draught of it, before hearing, "Land Ho!"  
  
The Tolbi ship pulled into the Tolbi docks as Sol set on the horizon. The town of Tolbi nearby was bustling with activity when the adepts reached the gates. The crowd filled every available place in the streets as the festive music rang through the air.  
  
"I don't think there is any possible way for us to get in there," Ivan pointed out.  
  
"He is right, let's camp out tonight," Mia agreed.  
  
The adepts left the gates and traveled north in search of suitable shelter. They hiked to their point of exhaustion, before coming to a spacious cave.  
  
"I think we should rest," the falling packs marked agreement.  
  
Three of the adepts retired, but Isaac sat at the cave entrance, staring out into the starry sky. He did not see the gleaming cerulean eyes watching his still form from the alcove of the cave.  
  
Night slowly passed and the weight of sleep was weighing heavily on the drowsy Isaac. It fogged his senses so badly, that he did not notice the shadow sneaking up behind him. Isaac jumped at the light touch on his shoulder and gave a yelp of surprise. He turned to look at the shadow, only to be caught in a sea of sapphire. The two figures held their gazes for an eternity, before Isaac broke the silence,  
  
'Mia, you scared me.'  
  
Mia frowned and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Isaac, I didn't mean to."  
  
Isaac smiled sheepishly, and moved over on his solitary rock. He patted the spot beside him, prompting Mia to sit. The two adepts watched the night pass without a sound, until the pair drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Splash!" Isaac and Mia were awakened rudely from their peaceful sleep.  
  
Ivan stood a few feet away with an empty wooden pail. The two soaked adepts stood, both glaring dangerously at Ivan.  
  
"Ivan, you are so dead!" Mia drew Isaac's Artic Blade from his sheath and started chasing the screaming Ivan deeper into the cave.  
  
"Help me!"  
  
The deeper in the cave they ran, the darker it became, until Ivan could see no further than his nose. He could not see the stalagmites in front of him. His foot caught on one and he was thrown onto the ground. Mia was upon him in a flash, holding Isaac's sword above him.  
  
Before she could threaten him, though, a cracking disembodied voice stopped her, "Please help me."  
  
The Artic Blade dropped to the ground, embedding itself just beside Ivan's ear. Mia and the distraught Ivan looked around the cave and saw nothing.  
  
"Maybe we should go find Isaac and Garet," Mia suggested as she pulled Isaac's sword from the ground, bringing a few strands of flaxen hair with it. She pulled the pale Ivan up and dragged him out of the cave.  
  
"Here you go," Ivan handed the mystic draught to the invisible man.  
  
"Thank you, but I am over here," the voice wheezed painfully.  
  
Ivan turned and saw the vial levitate to the ground. A few drops of the brown liquid filtered down into the man's transparent mouth.  
  
"Thank you," the adepts could still not see the man in the dark room.  
  
"Excuse me. . ." Ivan was halted by the yells of soldiers running through the cave.  
  
"Lord Babi!" The foremost yelled as they reached the adepts.  
  
The light illuminated an archaic man, bent in age. The man's gray hair and small beard showed his cunningness to the adepts.  
  
"I don't see why I hire you people, for you are never there when I need you. If these four here had not chanced upon me, I would probably be dead by now!"  
  
The soldiers looked down shamefully before the foremost spoke, "Sir, we need to get you back to Tolbi, Collosso is starting."  
  
Babi brown eyes looked at the soldiers with contempt, before turning to Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet.  
  
"I would like you to participate in Collosso as a thank you, and I will not take no for an answer."  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Another chapter done, but with it I have an interesting question: How so you pronounce Tomegathericon.  
  
Also, I want to start a vote on future pairings for when I throw in the other main characters. Please include your pairings and reasons for each inside your review. And NO I will not change the Isaac/Mia pairing, so don't bother.  
  
Now for the thanks to the reviewers:  
  
luner: I owe you two thanks, because I forgot to thank you in the last chapter.  
  
BTFreek: I think I beat the update time by an entire year. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anime-Master7: Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
LilTyphoon: Sorry for the short update, but when you work at a grocery store during the holiday season, it really kills you. Hope you get better. ^_^  
  
Dragoon knight: That might be something to look into. . . OH well thanks for the review. 


	13. A Warrior's Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but if I did, I would have made a third game by now. Nor do I own Soul Caliber II of Final Fantasy X.  
  
Current Vote Pole Jenna/Garet 3 Jenna/Ivan 0 Jenna/Piers 0 Sheba/Garet 0 Sheba/Ivan 3 Sheba/Felix 0 Sheba/Piers 0 Hama/Felix 1 (This one might stay permanent.)  
  
The polls are still open and will remain open until the end of Venus Lighthouse.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
A Warrior's Spirit  
  
The ancient coliseum of Collosso rang with cries of enjoyment of both young and old as warriors competed in grueling trials. The adepts outside of the granite gates could hear all of this, filling even Garet with doubt.  
  
"You there!" an ironclad soldier stopped the adepts with his spear.  
  
"You all look like the warriors Lord Babi described. Please, come with me." The adepts followed into the dark torch-lit halls of the coliseum.  
  
"What do you mean only Isaac can compete?" Garet yelled in the guards face.  
  
However, even under this heavy verbal assault, the guard stood emotionlessly, "These are Lord Babi's orders and are final." Seeing that he could do nothing, Garet turned on heel and seethed out the oak doors.  
  
"Do you think . . ." Ivan started, and he looked to his friends for support. Both Mia and Isaac's faces were downcast, so Ivan could not read them.  
  
"Do you think that we could watch Isaac in the finals?"  
  
The guard smiled under his helm and nodded, "I believe Babi has already reserved front row seats for you during the fight. All three of you will have a perfect view for Isaac's three battle rounds."  
  
A loud gong rang through the corridors, signaling the beginning of Collosso.  
  
The Collosso warriors stood in scattered groups in the dank room, passing the time with nervous conversation, except for three. Cloaks covered their features as the figures discussed their plans.  
  
"If we each enter in a different seed, and win, Isaac will have to fight us. Siegfried, you take the first round while Heishiro takes the second," the center one's rough voice instructed.  
  
One of the figures moved slightly, revealing a length of black hair, "Then you will take the third, right Auron." The three nodded in agreement before stepping in line.  
  
Mia, Ivan, and Garet sat in the foremost of Collosso's stone stands. They could feel the heat from the sweaty bodies around them, while the squinted through the crowd of contestants. Though Ivan could feel the heat weighing down his head, he kept looking, until his vision faded and he fell to the hard floor.  
  
"Ivan, are you okay?" Mia fanned Ivan harder, cooling his face somewhat.  
  
Suddenly, Ivan's lilac eyes snapped open and he shot up straight, "Dark clouds are forming!"  
  
Mia looked to the clear sky, dumbfounded, before turning to Ivan for an explanation. However, his attention was focused at the center of the stadium, where Babi was giving his opening speech.  
  
"It is good to see such great warriors competing in this competition of strength, speed and skill. This year's Collosso promises to be the most thrilling ever," the aged voice paused and Babi listened to the silent stadium.  
  
"Now, let Collosso begin!" Roars from both the competitors and spectators shattered the darkening sky.  
  
"Will the first two competitors please step into the arena!" an armored soldier yelled over the crowd.  
  
"Isaac and Siegfried to the center ring."  
  
Isaac stepped up the stone steps of the left side of the arena. Across the limestone-tiled floor, he could see his opponent, shrouded in a dark cloak. A silver gauntlet came from the murky recess and flung the façade off.  
  
The man before Isaac could not be described as human. Though the heavily armored left side of his body looked normal, the man's right arm was horribly disfigured. Isaac could see multiple crimson eyes blinking on the brown hide of the arm. The dark infection went all the way to the man's shoulders where his silver armor started.  
  
Isaac could see dark scarlet hair that shot out of the back of the man's dull gray helmet. He bore a massive orange sword in his right claw that looked as if it was made of living flesh. Isaac could see that hundreds of eyes covered the sword, but only the dominating central eye blinked any.  
  
However all of these horrifying traits pale in comparison to the man's eyes. Isaac could see the bloodlust of battle in the man's bright scarlet eyes. Siegfried's dark voice coiled dangerously in the air around Isaac.  
  
"I am Siegfried Schtauffen, but I am best know as Nightmare!" he pulled his living sword from the ground, "and this is my blade, the Soul Edge!"  
  
He paused for dramatic effect, before starting again, "You wish to know more of your past correct?"  
  
Isaac nodded slightly. "Then beat the three of us to learn what you need to know."  
  
While this transpired, Babi pulled himself from his throne and raised his antediluvian wrinkled hand into the air, "Let the first round of Collosso begin."  
  
There were numerous murmurs of uncertainty from the crowd before the cheers rose up.  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this," Ivan pulled both Garet and Mia down to their seats.  
  
"That man talked to Isaac way longer than necessary."  
  
Ivan paused, but Garet finished his thought, "And that man's arm just isn't human!"  
  
Mia took the leadership role immediately, and gave a quick order, "We cannot do anything unless we have to, so let's get by the arena. That way, if anything happens, we can rush the stage and help Isaac." The three adepts nodded in agreement before descending the granite steps.  
  
Nightmare smiled as he heard Babi announce the star of the fight. He turned to Isaac and charged, "I will show you, the greatest nightmare!"  
  
The Soul Edge was swung toward Isaac, and would have hit him, if Isaac was still standing there. A silent battle cry rose from behind Nightmare while Isaac brought the Artic Blade down on his back.  
  
A dull ding marked Isaac sword bouncing off Nightmare's armor. The Soul Edge slashed horizontally, toward Isaac, but he ducked under the blade and brought his sword up from under Nightmare's defenses.  
  
Isaac's blade managed to slice through part of Nightmare's armor, but that did not even slow him down. Isaac could not move out of the way of the counter slash, and was soon lying on the floor in agony. Nightmare smiled insidiously as he pointed the fleshy tip of his sword at Isaac's chest.  
  
"This is the end! Now Die!" the tip slowly sunk into Isaac's armor, but stopped just as quickly.  
  
Nightmare reeled in pain as sword of pure psynergic energy embedded itself in Nightmare's uncovered back. He pulled back in pain while Isaac casted cure on his wounds.  
  
"You conceited wretched human!" Nightmare brought his sword above his head, ready to slice Isaac in half, but was stopped by the ground under him.  
  
'Grand Gaia!' the stone beneath Nightmare shuttered apart and a plume of pure Venus psynergy rose up into his body.  
  
"How?" Nightmare breathed out as he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Let the next fight of Collosso start," Babi spoke again, as the next fighter stepped into the ring.  
  
The fighter wore light armor that shifted from black to red to gold. His grizzled face bore a full beard, and his gray pants, only went to his ankles. He wore his long black hair in a single ponytail that reached to his waist.  
  
"The name's Mitsurugi, remember it!" he stopped and smiled insidiously.  
  
"I would like to introduce my sword," he pulled his blade from the sheath at his side.  
  
"This is Damascus." The shining blade gleamed, showing the etching of a fearsome dragon's head in it.  
  
"You need to beat me, or you will never know your past." Mitsurugi raised his sword above his head.  
  
"Now let's fight."  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Well here is another chapter. I apologize, for I do not remember the trials you have to go through in Collosso.  
  
Reminder: The polls are still open and will remain open until the end of Venus Lighthouse.  
  
Now for the reviewers' spotlight:  
  
Anime-Master7- Thanks for the reviewer.  
  
BTFreek- Thanks for the review.  
  
Net Strife- Thanks for the fast review.  
  
luner- Thanks for the review.  
  
Lu Xun 88- Thanks for the review.  
  
mercurykitten- Thanks for the review.  
  
Inushin-kun- It's fun to be mean to Isaac. Thanks for the review.  
  
Dragoon knight- I'm not changing the Isaac/Mia, I am just taking a vote for the others. Thanks for the review. 


	14. To Know A Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but if I did, I would have made a third game by now. Nor do I own Soul Caliber II or Final Fantasy X.  
  
Current Vote Pole Jenna/Garet 3  
  
Jenna/Ivan 1  
  
Jenna/Piers 2  
  
Sheba/Ivan 3  
  
Sheba/Felix 2  
  
Sheba/Piers 1  
  
Hama/Felix 2 (This one might stay permanent.)  
  
(If your wondering, a few of my friends have started voting.) !!!!!The polls are still open and will remain open until the end of Venus Lighthouse!!!!!  
  
Hey, was that a flash of lightning? Hmmm. While I go to investigate, you read the story.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
To Know a Secret  
  
Both loud and light, running footsteps echoed through the halls of Collosso as Mia, Garet, and Ivan raced to help Isaac.  
  
"Mars," Garet wheezed. "How far do these accursed halls go?" He raised his eyes from the moving ground to see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
By the time Garet, Ivan, and Mia reached the end of the hallways, the fight was completed. Heishiro Mitsurugi lay on the ground unconscious while Isaac kneeled in the center of the ring.  
  
He seemed to be trying to cast cure on himself, but to no avail.  
  
Steeling his face, Isaac raised his sword and shield for the next round. He could hear Babi signal for the final round to the awestruck crowd, while he looked to the other side of the arena.  
  
A scarlet blur marked Isaac's opponent jumping onto the stage. Isaac stepped back in shock, before taking in his opponent.  
  
He was obviously human, though the large red jacket hid most of his body from sight. His right arm balanced a long black blade that trailed over his large shoulders and a large brown bottle was tied to his waist.  
  
Isaac could see a single scar trailing sown the man's closed right eye, under his dark glasses. Strangely, the man's left arm was held in a sling that was made directly into the jacket. The man quickly took his arm out of the sling and grabbed hold of the hilt of the blade, along with his right hand. His grizzled mouth spoke in a rough voice.  
  
"I am the end of your three tests. I am best known as Auron, and you will have to better me to learn my secrets," Isaac remained emotionless as he brought his sword forward in challenge. A second later, the warriors jumped into their fray.  
  
Auron's long sword split the air between both he and Isaac, shattering the ground where Isaac once stood.  
  
Auron turned around and looked to Isaac, "I see you are fast," the bottle on Auron's waist split in half and splashed to the ground, but Isaac's right shoulder armor also cracked and fell with it, "but not fast enough."  
  
Isaac silently growled ferociously, and a slight ting of red invaded his pupils, before another blur of movement marked a slash by Auron along with another miss.  
  
'Unleash Flint!' Isaac took the offensive with several bone- shattering blows at Auron's blade, though they were blocked easily.  
  
Auron's speed and smirk faded, however, when Isaac made his next move.  
  
'Unleash Ground!' a gravity-well opened beneath Auron and forced him to a kneeling position with his sword stabbed through the ground. Isaac pointed the tip of his blade at Auron, signaling the end of the match. (FINALLY!)  
  
Auron stood and time literally froze. The crowd stood stock still, still preparing to cheer. Mia, Ivan and Garet were still in mid run, rushing the stage to help him. Colors and sounds faded from the world, leaving only the two warriors.  
  
"I guess you will need to know a secret."  
  
A flash of light later, Mia, Ivan, and Garet resumed running, while the stands chanted cheers for Isaac. Isaac's shock-filled eyes closed as he swayed slightly then slid to the ground. Only darkness greeted him when diving into his dreams.  
  
Darkness  
  
Darkness enveloped him, while the black frames of his memories circled his mind. Isaac's gloved hand reached into the eddy of memories that flowed against the current of time. Flashes of light blinded his eyes, before the dark dragged him in.  
  
A younger Isaac stirred fitfully in his sleep, while the storm outside the white walls of his house reached its end. Lightning flashed and a dank stench filtered through the wooden boards of his room. His eyes snapped open while flashes of lightning illuminated the room about. Pushing down his silken sheets, Isaac stood from the oak bed and toddled down the stairs of his home.  
  
The lower rooms were bathed in blood as Isaac reached the last step. Three dark figures before the stairs looked down on the two mutilated bodies, while whispering loudly. Suddenly, they noticed young Isaac, pulling out daggers and advancing. A ting of red formed in Isaac's eyes.  
  
The calm cobblestone streets of Vale shook violently as the peace of the clearing skies was interrupted. Flashes of golden energy gave light to the night as the people of Val raced to a single house.  
  
In a badly lit room, sitting in Babi's castle, Mia sat in a lavish royal seat, watching over Isaac as he slept. She stroked his face gently, trying to stop the nightmare that consumed him, for Isaac rolled around sobbing on the eloquent bed.  
  
Ivan and Garet whispering further away, but Garet seemed only half there, as if he was remembering something deep in his past. A low moan broke the three from their reveries to focus on Isaac.  
  
"Good to see you're finally awake," Garet snorted. "We wouldn't want you to miss the celebration of your victory."  
  
Isaac looked to Mia and Ivan in confusion, before Ivan responded, "Babi is holding a festival in your honor, and he blocked the gates as to insure us no exit."  
  
Isaac changed his gaze to Mia, 'Just what is this festival going to be?'  
  
Mia's face betrayed a blush, "There is supposed to be food, drink, general merrymaking," she paused and blushed many shades darker, "and dancing."  
  
Ivan smiled slyly, "You will probably have every Tolbi girl jumping after you on that one, so you had better bring a date to keep them away," he stopped.  
  
"Seeing as Mia is the only female in our group, you will have to go with her." Ivan's matchmaking plan was working perfectly, and Isaac and Mia could do nothing to stop it.  
  
The streets of Tolbi glowed while festive Music rang through the night air. People young and old ate and drank to the tunes of old. The four adepts stepped into the fray of people before parting paths.  
  
Garet turned first, with a grunt, towards the local pub, while Mia entwined her arm in Isaac's and both walked down the paved streets to the central pavilion. Ivan contented himself to follow Isaac and Mia, though at a distance. He soon found a dark alleyway with a clear view of the open- roofed pavilion.  
  
In the center of the pavilion, amid all of the people of Tolbi, Mia and Isaac pulled themselves close together and started dancing to the slow music. Mia ignored the glares of the women about her, trying to focus on Isaac. The dance was going beautifully, as the two of them turned slowly all along the pavilion.  
  
'You dance beautifully,' Isaac commented to Mia as she twirled around.  
  
She blushed lightly, "So do you."  
  
Isaac did not miss a beat, 'I am only as good as my partner.' Mia felt like the night could go on forever, as the two danced through the night, in their own little world.  
  
Ivan snickered from the dark recess of the alleyway; his matchmaking plans had gone perfectly. He was so enthralled with his success, that he did not see the shadow behind him, until it already had a tight hold.  
  
"I see you are having fun with your friends," a silky feminine voice, halted Ivan's struggles. "Seeing as you have no dance partner, why don't you dance with me?"  
  
The woman could hear a gulp from Ivan's throat, before pulling his body against her. Ivan slowly complied with her touch, and danced the night away, with a stranger from the night.  
  
Isaac and Mia finished their waltz, and slowly exited the stage, hand in hand. They both started walking, and began their own personal tour of Tolbi. The night sky started turning uncomfortably cold, but neither adept seemed to notice.  
  
Their roundabout walk eventually led them to a small hill, just in front of Collosso's colossal steps. Isaac plopped down on the soft ground first, bringing Mia with him. The two lay back, gazing at the stars above.  
  
Isaac turned over, locking his azure eyes with Mia's sapphire depths. The two slowly inched closer, leaving little pace between. Isaac finally closed the distance, and placed a light kiss on Mia's lips.  
  
He started to pull back, but Mia pulled his lips back in hers and deepened the kiss. The two stayed in loves embrace for and eternity, before both broke off breathless.  
  
'I love you,' Isaac flooded all of his emotions into Mia's mind.  
  
Mia smiled warmly, "I love you too." The two adepts stood from the hill, and Mia looped her arms around Isaac as they walked through the empty streets to the inn.  
  
The loud yells of the pub stopped suddenly with a loud crash. The attention of every person changed to the center where Garet stood over a drunken bum.  
  
His speech slurred, as he shook his fingers in the dirty man's face, "Now, you . . . you . should learn not never to mess with people that . . . that . . . are stronger than me." He swayed slightly, and limped through the broken door of the pub.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Mysterious Voice: So this is a fanfiction. Wow, this is stupid.  
  
I picked up a muse this chapter, and guess who it is, (PLEASE SHOOT ME NOW!) Ivan.  
  
Ivan: You plan to do this, man your reviewers will kill you.  
  
SHUT UP IVAN!  
  
Ivan: And who is dancing with me?  
  
I'll tell you at the end of the pairings vote. :p  
  
Now to thank the reviewers:  
  
Lu Xun 88- They are two of my favorite characters to use in SCII. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anime-Master7- Thanks for the review.  
  
nebula- Thanks for the review.  
  
Wing Gundam 0- Thanks for the review.  
  
Dragoon knight- thanks for the review.  
  
Bunder Black- Thanks for the review.  
  
BTFreek- Have you ever played Soul Caliber II. Heishiro Mitsurugi is one of the characters you can use, I just used his last name when he fought.  
  
MK- Thanks for the review.  
  
luner- he always is when I write. Thanks for the review.  
  
Ivan: You realize, that every time you advance the romance between Isaac and Mia, that something bad happens, Mesoforte.  
  
SHUT UP IVAN!  
  
Ivan: Please review, or he will think up weird ways to hurt me!!! 


	15. Desert Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but if I did, I would have made a third game by now.  
  
Ivan, what is the current pole count?  
  
Ivan: I am not your slave, get it yourself!  
  
Current Vote Pole Jenna/Garet 3  
  
Jenna/Ivan 1  
  
Jenna/Piers 2  
  
Sheba/Ivan 3  
  
Sheba/Felix 2  
  
Sheba/Piers 1  
  
Hama/Felix 2 (This one might stay permanent.)  
  
(If you're wondering, a few of my friends have started voting.) !!!!!The polls are still open and will remain open until the end of Venus Lighthouse!!!!!  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Desert Journey  
  
The streets of Tolbi warmed with Sol's golden glow, causing plumes of heat to rise into the clear sky. The inhabitants slept undisturbed in their stone houses, not yet ready to great the day through over their straw roofs. Two were awake though, and walking along the granite walls of Babi's palace.  
  
"Garet," Ivan seemed to be more hyper than a djinn on sugar. "You won't believe what happened yesterday!"  
  
Garet groaned in pain, and covered his eyes to blot out any light.  
  
"Ivan, shut up. I have a serious migraine."  
  
"And where did that ache come from?" Ivan questioned all too innocently.  
  
Garet half-heartedly threw a punch, "Where are Isaac and Mia at?"  
  
Ivan smiled insidiously, before responding, "I don't know. Why don't you check Mia's room while I check Isaac's?" The two turned down separate hallways to wake their comrades.  
  
Garet lumbered down the hall to Mia's wooden door. He knocked loudly, before hearing a light yawn.  
  
"Who is it?" Mia's muffled voice asked nervously.  
  
"Its Garet, can I come in?"  
  
"Just a minute," there were slight rustles of movement and hushed whispers.  
  
"Isaac's not in his room," Ivan walked up behind the waiting Garet.  
  
The door to Mia's room finally creaked open, to show the healer in her usual robes. She stepped back while Garet and Ivan scanned the room for any sign of Isaac, but neither could see any.  
  
"Babi would like to meet with us before we leave," Ivan informed Mia. "Have you seen Isaac?"  
  
Mia blushed lightly, "No, I haven't seen him." Neither Ivan nor Garet notice where her eyes were glued.  
  
"Why don't you two keep looking for him, and I will meet you in front of the throne room?" Ivan and Garet were forcefully pushed out into the bright hallway.  
  
Mia slammed the door shut and slid to the ground with a sigh of relief. She then pressed her ear against the door to hear retreating footsteps.  
  
'Are they gone yet?' Mia looked up to the cedar rafters and nodded.  
  
Isaac fell to the floor with a light thud and straightened slowly. He reached down and pulled Mia up with him and soon the two were in a lover's embrace.  
  
"We really should go meet Garet and Ivan," Mia tried to halt Isaac's light kisses down her neck, but she failed miserably.  
  
Finally, reason reentered the two adept's hormone clogged minds, and both separated, blushing.  
  
'Later?" Isaac asked hopefully.  
  
"Later, I promise," Mia giggled and lightly pecked Isaac on the cheek, before leading him out the door and into the vacant hallway.  
  
Babi sat high on his golden throne, stroking his long grey beard in pondering. The four adepts had accepted his proposition, but the price for closure was high. They would sail to Lemuria, an island of ancient completely clouded in mist, on his ship. They would bring back the mystic draught, which could bequeath the drinker with longer life, only if he would present them with his precious Cloak Ball.  
  
"It was a high toll, but soon it will pay off tenfold!" Babi cackled maniacally as he turned into his chambers.  
  
From within a locked cupboard, he pulled out a large black raven. This was no ordinary raven though. It possessed not two, but five eyes, each a beady black. Its claws were larger than a normal one, and it seemed to reek of decay. Tying a letter to its red claw, Babi threw the bird into the night sky. Soon his master would have this newest piece of information, and he would be greatly rewarded.  
  
Sol rained heat relentlessly down upon the adepts as they crossed through the blinding sandstorms of the Suhalla Desert. The whirling winds increased as the adepts reached the desert floor. Ahead, a new swirl of brightly colored winds caught Ivan's attention.  
  
"Is that tornado pink?" Ivan exclaimed when he caught sight of the massive windstorm.  
  
"I believe it is, how strange," Mia mumbled before stretching her arms outward.  
  
She glowed aquamarine, and a tiny black cloud formulated over the fast moving twister. A torrent of water unleashed into the twirling sands, dousing them until they stopped. A single crimson claw reached out of the fading veil, and a titanic creature steeped forth.  
  
The being was a tornado lizard, but it was larger than any the adepts had ever seen before. Its bright yellow, scaled head reached the clouds in the sky as it let out an earth-shattering roar. Its blood red eyes looked down in challenge at the adepts. The lizard's crimson body pulled back as it released a massive slash of winds through the party.  
  
'Earthquake,' Isaac threw the lizard of balance while Ivan used released the electrical might of, "Shine plasma."  
  
The lizard reeled back in pain, and Garet was not one to let this opportunity pass. With a battle cry, he swung his sword, cleaving off one of the lizard's arms. However, Garet had forgotten about the other clawed limb, and a few seconds later, he was embedded in a nearby cliff face. Mia was already by his side with a ply spell that instantly closed his bleeding wounds. Without even a word of thanks, he rushed back into the battle.  
  
'Ragnarok,' a sword of pure Venus psynergy pierced the lizard's hide, the final stage of the flight. It swayed from the constant onslaught it had experienced and fell, right towards Isaac. He had no time to move, and the descending gold and crimson bulk insured his demise.  
  
"Pyroclasm!" the lizard's body was instantly made ash by the four plumes of Mar's volcanic might.  
  
Garet stood beside Isaac, using his left arm to balance his right. The burning flames continued for seconds more, before completely dissipating. The three adepts near the lizard had survived, but each was completely covered in onyx soot.  
  
"Douse," the three adepts were quickly clean and Mia soon tended to their wounds. While she did this, she voiced Isaac's inaudible word of thanks.  
  
"Garet," she tried to get his attention, "Isaac would like to thank you. . ." she stopped, for Garet had already turned and walked away.  
  
He was soon out of sight, but Mia was not one to let him go. She raced off in pursuit and eventually caught up to the slower adept. Garet was cornered and had to endure the mad Mia's verbal onslaught.  
  
"Why can't you just accept Isaac?" Mia exclaimed to Garet. He jumped back with his own fiery rebuke.  
  
"I can never accept that demon for what he really is. I . . ." Garet was stopped by Mia's angry glare that pierced deep into his heart.  
  
"You should know by now that Isaac is a kind person, who would protect anyone with even more than his life. He would give anything of himself to insure our safety." Mia's face reddened further as she finished, "Why can't you let go of your foolish superstition?" This quieted Garet's rants and Mia started walking away, leaving a somber Garet behind.  
  
"Mia," Garet called softly. "Do you think it is too late to apologize?" there were tears hidden in his eyes.  
  
"It is never too late," Mia moved back over to him and gave him a light hug.  
  
Garet returned the friendly embrace and smiled, "Thank you, Mia."  
  
The four adepts could see the edge of the desert as it gradually transformed from burning sands to the normal lush grass and trees. In the fading swirling sands of Suhalla, two tiny round creatures waddled forth. Brown and red, the two djinni were angry.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ _@ @_@ @_@  
  
Ivan: No evil cliffhanger for this chapter, I see. . .  
  
I don't want the reviewers on my bad side, not yet.  
  
Ivan: Okay, I guess I will do the reviewer's spotlight while you continue being insane.  
  
Reviewer's spotlight:  
  
luner- Thanks for the review.  
  
Lu Xun 88- This is probably my last character that is outside of GS in this story. Thanks for the review.  
  
BTFreek- No evil cliffhanger, for now. I hope to gain no more muses for the time being. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anime-Master7- You're right, the polls can always change. Thanks for the review.  
  
I have now become an official member of the Torture My Favorite Character Club, or the TMFCC for short.  
  
Ivan: That kind of tells you what to expect to happen to Isaac. 


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but I wish that I did.  
  
Current Vote Pole  
  
Jenna/Garet 3  
  
Jenna/Ivan 1  
  
Jenna/Piers 2  
  
Sheba/Ivan 3  
  
Sheba/Felix 2  
  
Sheba/Piers 1  
  
Hama/Felix 2 (This one might stay permanent.)  
  
(If you're wondering, a few of my friends have started voting.) !The polls will close at the end of this chapter!  
  
And I want to wish myself a happy birthday, on Feb. 14, 2004. It also snowed for the first time since the 1980's yesterday in my town. I even skipped 5th to 7th period to play in it. It was so cool.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
The Calm Before the Storm  
  
The air reeked of blood as Isaac, Mia, Ivan and Garet marched through the Suhalla Gates. Up ahead, the stench worsened to the point of disgust. Dead soldiers were strewn across on the jade grass before the adepts. They quickly filed through the soldier's ranks, searching for survivors.  
  
A low moan alerted Mia, who rushed to the still living combatant. The man was lying in a pool of crimson that steadily grew around his black hair. Mia knelt down and cradled the man's head in her lap, ignoring the burgundy stain forming on her clothes. Isaac, Garet, and Ivan also knelt down is silent respect for the warrior's final moments of life.  
  
Reluctantly, Ivan touched the man's pale head and began to glow lavender. The slaughter that had awaited these men flowed through his mind, along with the person they were guarding. He could recognize the attackers on sight, a red sword and black scythe confirmed his worst fear.  
  
Black clouds formed as the soldier's live slowly faded away. Ivan stopped his concentration, and he incoherently mumbled three words before collapsing.  
  
"Saturos, Mendari," there was a short pause before his final cry, "Sheba!"  
  
Tears burst forth from the clouds above, while Garet carried the limp Ivan under a small overhang of rock. They were soon joined by the shaking Isaac and Mia. Alas, their work was not done, for Garet and Isaac pulled shovels from their packs and prepared to inter the dead. The rain hid the tears that even they would shed for such a loss of life.  
  
After all the digging was done, Isaac and Garet retired beneath the jut of stone. Ivan was still unconscious, for some unknown reason he was unable to awake. His unopened eyes stared into nothingness, as his head rested on Mia's lap. It came as no surprise when Isaac sat beside Mia and held her close. Throughout the turbulent dark, the storm rained done relentlessly and soon the final three were asleep.  
  
The towering spire of Venus lighthouse scratched the burning dawn as the adepts moved through the unconscious bodies of soldiers. Grim faces were worn as each adept pondered the next stage of their mission. The girl, Sheba, had become a part of their quest and they had to find a way to save her. Without a word, the four marched through the entrance.  
  
In the high reaches of Venus Lighthouse, Saturos and Mendari stood poised to light the Venus beacon. Nearby, a blonde girl stood with her eyes clasped shut, close to the edge of the aerie, reveling in the soaring winds. Her jade eyes snapped open when a brunette boy climbed the limestone steps and called out to Saturos and Mendari.  
  
'Felix,' the girl thought as she recognized his face mixed with his black tunic.  
  
The three were arguing over her, she realized. These four were so enthralled in their argument that they did not notice the four ascending onto the platform of the lighthouse.  
  
A floating purple pedestal ascended through the air above Venus Lighthouse with the adepts aboard. They were unusually melancholy in the calm before the storm, which held the fate of many lives in the balance. They were mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the aerie. The adepts had no time to enjoy it, though, as they noticed the quarrelling group before them.  
  
"It looks like they are having a 'falling out' over Sheba," Garet put forth after recognizing each person.  
  
"There is something more to it though. . ." Mia also inserted her input.  
  
"It seems that Saturos and Mendari no longer trust Felix," Ivan expertly analyzed the situation.  
  
"Looks like the perfect opportunity has just 'fallen' in our laps, let's go!" Garet made another unknown pun and the adepts sprinted towards the center of the aerie.  
  
"I see you fools have finally arrived," Saturos sneered while drawing his usual crimson blade. Unnoticed by the adepts, there was a second wrapped bundle still strung across his back.  
  
"I personally did not think that you would have the courage to show," Mendari's black scythe glowed an ethereal aura.  
  
"Felix, take Sheba to safety," Saturos ordered, getting an affirmative nod form Felix. He slowly led Sheba down the stone steppes to the left elevator. Felix's gaze locked with Garet's eyes, momentarily, before disconnecting.  
  
"Now we can stop the games and get down to business," both Saturos and Mendari launched into battle.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Short chapter, I know, but I am still busy moving. Also, did anyone notice the apostrophes around a few of Garet's lines. Well, I was playing GS to get back used to it, and I noticed Garet talks about Sheba's Fall before it really happens. Isn't that so cool!  
  
Ivan: Here's the reviewers spotlight, since he is busy writing something important.  
  
BTFreek AKA The 8BTFreek- I see that you changed user names on me. Thanks for the review, but did you have to use 'more twists than a 60's dance club?'  
  
Anime-Master7- The djinni are mad because I didn't technically pick them up from their hiding places. Thanks for the review.  
  
Lu Xun 88- Took me long enough? It takes most authors at least a month to update their work! (But that might be because they have actual lives, unlike me.) Thanks for the review.  
  
luner- Thanks for the review.  
  
MK- I am still working on the Ivan/Sheba for you, but it might take awhile. Thanks for the review. 


	17. The Silent Speak

Ivan: I want to try this new disclaimer- ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this story are the property of Camelot and Nintendo. They are being used without permission from the company for the sake of the story you are about to read. No ownership is implied nor profit being made. I expect no form of reimbursement for this story. It is for entertainment purposes only. By reading the story contained below, you agree that no action, legal or otherwise, will be taken against me. Also, you agree that you accept all responsibility for whatever disturbing content you might see. For the record, I am making neither profit, not do I intend of reaping any benefits from this particular story.  
  
Ivan: Is anybody still reading after all that?  
  
The polls are officially closed as of today, and you will see your chosen pairings either in this one or in a sequel.  
  
Now on with the Venus battle chapter!  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
The Silent Speak  
  
High in the spire of Venus Lighthouse, battle cries rang through the setting sun, marking the battle between the adepts. The two opposing sides were locked in deadly confrontation with no discernable advantage. Garet and Isaac were in an all out melee with Saturos while Ivan and Mia took turns firing volleys of psynergy into Mendari. There was no time for speech in this fight, for a single pause meant certain death.  
  
Saturos and Mendari both jumped away from their attackers and unleashed two simultaneous pyroclasms into the confused adepts.  
  
"Those fools overestimated their chances," Mendari smirked at the dieing flames, but soon she let out a gasp of surprise as four figures stepped outward from within the blaze.  
  
'Was that supposed to hurt?" Garet gloated as Granite's clear shield faded and the Venus Djinn disappeared back into Isaac's blue tunic.  
  
The four adepts glowed the shade of their respective elements, before unleashing their most powerful attacks.  
  
"Shine Plasma!" jolts of pure Jupiter psynergy embodied in lightning struck Saturos and Mendari relentlessly.  
  
"Pyroclasm!" four plumes of volcanic might burst through the tiles of Venus Lighthouse.  
  
"Ice Missile!" a freezing hail of ice cut through Saturos and Mendari while they were off guard. The dust form these powerful attacks cleared quickly, revealing the two Proxian warriors kneeling in exhaustion.  
  
"Do you two give up?" Garet and Isaac held the tips of their swords inches away from the two.  
  
A secretive smirk passed between the two, as they started to implement one of their backup plans.  
  
"We surrender," Saturos could see the automatic slack in the adepts' weapons. "Let me bring out the two remaining stars.  
  
The long brown bundle slipped from Saturos' back and landed on the tiled floor with a dull clang. Isaac still held his sword at Saturos, ready for any trick. From within the wrappings, Saturos produced a single green orb, the Elemental Star of Venus.  
  
Saturos slowly stretched out his arm, preparing to place the Venus Star in Isaac's hand, but a quick flick of his wrist sent the jade orb into the pit at the center of the lighthouse.  
  
The four glorious angels surrounding the abyss took on a shade of emerald, and a tiny stream of Venus energy shot up into the darkening sky. Isaac, Mia, Garet, and Ivan stared in shock and awe, completely distracted. From the brown bundle, Saturos drew a long blade, the blade that Alex had given him to defeat the blonde boy before him.  
  
The symbol for equality of spirit, two souls of both light and dark, marked its handle. The double pronged blade shoed both the purest white and the darkest black. If Isaac were watching, he would recognize the powerful blade, the Equator Blade. Saturos quickly stabbed the sword forward, right into Isaac's exposed heart.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Originally, I thought that I would leave of here, but I think all of you reviewers would eat me alive. So after I take a break, this story will continue. (You might want to take a break too; this is longer than my usual chapters.)  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
The lime light from the lighthouse was paled by the bright aura surrounding Isaac's body.  
  
"Isaac, no!" Mia yelled as the tip of the enchanted blade poked though his back. While he collapsed to the floor, the black aura encompassing his body shot into the dark sky and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Now that one of you is eliminated, we can easily defeat you," Mendari laughed insidiously.  
  
"You two are still too weak to beat us," Garet and Ivan stood before Isaac in defensive positions while Mia pulled him from the fray.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourselves" both Mars adepts stood stock still as Venus psynergy flowed throughout the aerie from the center crater. They glowed maliciously crimson to the point of overflowing.  
  
'Venus and Mars have a symbiotic relationship. Now you will see the true power of the Fire Clan of the North," their two bodies molded into each others, forming a single entity from the two Mars adepts.  
  
Far removed from the climatic action, Mia dragged Isaac's limp body towards the well of the aerie. There was neither wound nor blood where the strange sword had stabbed Isaac, but there was no time for Mia to ponder this point. She quickly casted ply over his unconscious form and reluctantly ran back to the climatic battle.  
  
A single bright flash of light illuminated the drastically darkened sky, temporarily blinding the adepts. As they opened their eyes, Mia, Ivan, and Garet could see the hulking monstrosity that Saturos and Mendari had became.  
  
Two long red-scaled heads stared down at the adepts with amber eyes that burned through their souls. The scales trailed down its lizard-like body to large leathery wings that rippled constantly. The black tipped tail and claws glistened darkly as the dragon let out a fierce roar that shook the aerie violently.  
  
"Spark Plasma!" Ivan's most powerful lightning attack ricocheted of the dragon's hard scales and scattered across the aerie.  
  
With a battle cry, Garet rushed the dragon, swinging his sword in a giant arc. A light ding and cracking crunch sounded the shattering of Garet's prized claymore. Garet jumped back from the fight, but he was not fast enough to avoid the sharp claws of the dragon. It took him in an eagle's grip, slowly crushing the life out of him.  
  
"Ice Missile," Mia distracted the dragon quickly, and it released Garet's crumpled form. Ivan and Mia dragged him away from the dragon while it gaped at its gaping wound.  
  
'The girl has hurt us, and for that she must pay!' both Saturos' and Mendari's thoughts mixed into one as the dragon turned back to the adepts. Its fiery gaze instantly locked onto Mia, who was concentrating on healing Garet.  
  
The fusion dragon raised its bulky body upward, its leathery wings flapping hard, taking it high into the clouds and out of sight.  
  
"Do you think it retreated?" Ivan asked hopefully, staring into the black sky.  
  
"I doubt it, they were beating us very badly," Garet groaned as he sat up.  
  
A whistling sound from above stopped the conversation, as it grew steadily louder. The adepts gasped in horror as they gazed into the sky, for the fusion dragon was falling toward them at a deafening speed.  
  
"Unleash Sleet. Unleash Torch. Unleash Gust!" the adepts tried frantically to stop the descending body of destruction, though to no avail.  
  
"Unleash Flash!" Garet yelled in a last attempt to ease the damage. Instantly, a red shield surrounded the adepts, just as the dragon hit.  
  
The entire lighthouse shook violently as dust blotted out the sky. The dragon rose unscathed, and surveyed its destructive results. To its surprise, the dust cleared to show the adepts still alive, although heavily injured.  
  
The three adepts stood shakily, and looked up to the imposing dragon that held the might of two powerful mars adepts.  
  
"We cannot last another one of those attacks," Ivan gasped out.  
  
"I don't think anything can pierce that hard hide though," Garet sighed, and propped his blade against the shattered floor.  
  
"It's going up again," Mia looked in horror as the fusion dragon disappeared back into the sky.  
  
The burning maelstrom of annihilation fell rapidly, spelling the final doom for the adepts. No ability they possessed could stop the monster that quickly approached the aerie.  
  
'I am sorry Isaac,' Mia thought sadly, as she looked into the reaper's eyes.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
I also thought this would be a good place to leave off, but Ivan made me get back to work on it!  
  
Ivan (with whip)- Get back to work slave!  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ _@ @_@  
  
"Titan Blade!" A new yet familiar voice called on the Gaia Blade's full potential.  
  
From behind Mia, Garet, and Ivan a blade of gold arose and intersected with the fusion dragon. It was knocked back by the sheer force of the attack and clumsily dived to the aerie floor.  
  
Mia, Ivan, and Garet turned to see Isaac standing triumphantly with the Gaia Blade that he had found within the confines of the lighthouse. A rare smile grazed his tan features, and his azure eyes burned with passion.  
  
"You guys seem to be falling apart without me," Isaac spoke for a second time, earning shocked stares from the other adepts.  
  
"Isaac, you can speak!" Ivan exclaimed as he ran over and gave his friend a hearty slap on the shoulder.  
  
"If I was not seeing it, I would not believe it," Garet also approached and shook Isaac's hand.  
  
Mia still stood away, watching Isaac with wide eyes, and mouthed, 'How?'  
  
Isaac shrugged and spoke yet again, "I don't really know, but I have a hunch." By the time he finished speaking, Mia had her arms wrapped around him, and was burying her cerulean head in his shoulder.  
  
"I love you," Isaac whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling Mia's pale skin. She smiled and the two stood together in loves bliss.  
  
The excitement of Isaac's voice was halted however, for the fusion dragon stood once again, angrier than it had been before. Flames spurted from its noses with each breath while it glared at the adepts. With a battle cry, the fight started anew.  
  
The dragon's two heads struck out at the adepts, scattering them in al directions. Tiles exploded forth, and the adepts regrouped.  
  
"There has to be a weak spot on this thing!" Ivan exclaimed as the dragon rose again.  
  
"Well, we will just have to find it," Isaac said, but one could wonder whether he spoke with courage or insanity.  
  
Mia, Ivan, and Garet could not stop Isaac's rush at the monstrous dragon, even before the fusion dragon could react, Isaac was under its long belly, hacking at its stomach. It let out a shrill cry of pain, and quickly slashed at Isaac while he leaped to safety.  
  
"Its underbelly has no armored scales. That is the dragon's weak spot," Isaac yelled as he turned to his friends. Turning your back on an enemy can be summed up in two words, big mistake.  
  
The two grotesque heads snapped forward, catching Isaac's arms on each side, and raised him up into the sky. Isaac screamed in pain as his arms slowly stretched in opposite directions. Below his dangling feet, Isaac could see his friends firing psynergy into the dragon's exposed stomach. The tactics worked, but they could not save Isaac from injury.  
  
The tower of scales that was the fusion dragon swayed unsteadily, until a snap of tearing bone and flesh sounded. A flash of light blinded the three adepts, and when their sight returned, they could see three falling figures rushing towards the aerie.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
There, this chapter is now complete. No complaining about the cliffhanger, I originally planned to throw Isaac off the lighthouse, but that would probably take away Sheba and Felix's spotlight.  
  
Ivan: And now for the reviewers' spotlight-  
  
MK- Thank you.  
  
Lu Xun 88- There will probably be a sequel, or something like that. Thanks for the review.  
  
The 8BTFreek- I was trying to emphasize the falling part to foreshadow Sheba's fall. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anime-Master7- The djinni were just in there for a little humor at the end of the chapter. Thanks for the review. 


	18. The Beginning of a True Legend

Disclaimer: If I owned Golden Sun, I would be making another game, and not be wasting time on this story.  
  
I am so glad that everyone liked the ending off the last chapter. (Mesoforte is hit by random objects thrown by reviewers, including a monitor, printer, dirty gym clothes, assorted sharp implements, a keyboard, and a kitchen sink thrown by 8BTFreek for the sake of a cliché.)  
  
Hey, I updated quickly, so stop throwing stuff at me.  
  
Ivan: Please stop so he can finish the chapter and I can finally be free.  
  
Shut up slave!  
  
Also, I want to wish LilTyphoon a happy birthday! ^_^ I am glad you are better.  
  
And also, please read and review Djinn Sun, by Lu Xun 88. You can link straight to this great author's stories page in my reviews, and read away. If you ever read "Unleash the Fury of the Djinn", you will like it. PLEASE!  
  
Ivan: PWEESE!  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
The Beginning of a True Legend  
  
Twisting wind formed beneath the falling adepts, cushioning their fall to the hard floor. Ivan's lilac eyes closed as he concentrated on controlling the fierce winds around him. He carefully guided the three earthbound adepts to the well of the lighthouse. Mia, Ivan, and Garet were at his side instantly, worrying over the unconscious blonde adept. They paused, however, as both Saturos and Mendari rose again, looking upon the four with glazed eyes.  
  
"Amazing power," Saturos said blandly.  
  
"We were truly beaten," with her last remark, both Saturos and Mendari toppled backwards into the glowing pit of the Venus Lighthouse, hand in hand.  
  
"Look at his arm!" Garet exclaimed, first noticing the space where Isaac's right arm should have been.  
  
"Mia, can you do anything?" Ivan asked desperately.  
  
"I will try," Mia gathered Isaac's limp body against her and took on a sapphire sheen. The blood flowing from Isaac's arm was stopped and instantly replaced by skin.  
  
"This is all I can do," Mia said sadly before kissing Isaac's forehead.  
  
"We did it! We won!" Garet exclaimed, trying to lighten the gloomy mood.  
  
"We beat them, but have we really won?" Ivan wondered aloud.  
  
"We could still not stop the lighting of the beacon," Mia said pessimistically, not leaving Isaac's side.  
  
"Sure we could not save Venus Lighthouse, but," Garet turned to look at the stream of Venus energy, "we beat them. They are gone. So we do not have to worry about any of the beacons being lit."  
  
"But Felix is gone, and he has taken Sheba," Mia turned her head to face the lighthouse elevator and stopped.  
  
"What is with you guys?" Garet asked. "What are you looking at Mia?"  
  
The three conscious adepts turned to see Felix marching up the marble steps on the opposite side of them, with Sheba following close behind.  
  
"Did you finish them?" Felix asked in a haunted tone. He could tell by their faces that they had, "No one knew their power better than I did. If you destroyed them, then I am no longer a match for you, Garet." (1)  
  
The lighthouse shook suddenly as Felix spoke, and light exploded forth from the well behind the adepts. The aerie split into four equal sections, with Mia, Ivan, Garet, and the unconscious Isaac cut off from Felix and Sheba.  
  
The golden orb of the Venus beacon rose through the space between the sections, knocking the standing adepts to their backs. From the edge of the lighthouse, cries of frantic anxiety could be heard.  
  
"No, Sheba!" Felix kneeled on the edge of the lighthouse, holding his hand out to Sheba, who was hanging onto the narrow ledge.  
  
"I can't," her voice came in a whisper, as her grip loosened.  
  
"You must try, or you will fall!" Felix cried out.  
  
"Look down..." Sheba paused," the foundations of the lighthouse are crumbling!" the lighthouse shook violently as Sheba slipped further.  
  
"Why is this happening?" Felix asked the sky. "Is it to protect Venus Lighthouse?"  
  
"I am slipping," Sheba breathed and spoke her last words. "I cannot hold on any longer." Sheba slipped downward, down the side of the lighthouse. Without pause, Felix followed after. Strangely, the foaming waves around the lighthouse rose in level to accept its two new offerings, and slowly drew them further out to sea.  
  
Isaac stood first, gripping the stump that once harnessed his right arm. He was soon joined by his three friends, each staring at the tremendous waves surrounding the lighthouse.  
  
"I can't believe it," Ivan said first, dumbfounded by the dramatic outcome. The three stood shocked for many minutes, before Garet brought up an interesting question.  
  
"Uh, guys. How are we going to get down?" The four looked across the aerie to see that they were separated from the two elevators.  
  
The aerie suddenly snapped back into a single piece, leaving the adepts at a loss. The four slowly backed towards the right side elevator, expecting something strange. However, they did not find any signs of strangeness, and rode the elevator down safely. (2)  
  
In the high mountains, surrounding Mount Aleph, a dominating figure stood apart from the wilderness, waiting. His sapphire hair moved slightly in the gusts of wind, but his solitude was soon interrupted by the crashing of the trees around him. Three monstrous creatures surrounded the man quickly, weapons drawn.  
  
"Why have you summoned us, the guardians of the gods, here? Only fools have the audacity to do this." The largest, a man-like creature with emerald armor covering every portion of his body, except for the deep crimson of his eyes asked.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Sentinel. How could a lowly human such as you dare to summon even one of us," A red demon flapped its large black wings in disgust as it held its mighty hammer inches away from the man's pale face. His amber eyes showed the demon's ferocity as its black horns gleamed.  
  
"Be quiet, Valukar," a magician in violet and gold robes ordered from the dark confines of his hood. "I am interested in this man's proposal."  
  
"You cannot command me, Star Magician, for I am your superior in strength," Valukar hissed as he launched his hammer toward the magician.  
  
"Stop this nonsense now!" for the first time the blue-eyed man spoke, his icy voice instantly silencing the two. "I am Alex, Lord of Imil. I have called the three of you here to help me ascertain four scrolls."  
  
The man had caught the trio's attention, and continued cautiously, "The town of Vale harbors many secret powers. The Elemental Stars are examples of such items hidden within its walls." He paused before continuing, "The four scrolls of Iris are hidden within the confines of that mountain, and I would like the four of you to obtain and guard them for me."  
  
"Do you not mean the three of us?" Sentinel asked dully, but quickly jumped back in surprise, for a plume of dark energy shot from the sky above, and landed before Alex.  
  
"I see you have finally come," Alex looked down on the kneeling figure. "This must mean that Saturos and Mendari completed their task."  
  
The demon nodded and joined the three standing guardians. Without any words, the group advanced upon the town of Vale, preparing to pave the way to the Scrolls of Iris.  
  
'Little do those fools know that if the four were to be brought together in Anemos Sanctum, that they would gain the most powerful spirit in the universe, Iris,' Alex faded away in a flash of light, leaving the quiet mountain.  
  
Light flowed through the solitary clear window of Isaac's room. On the bed, within the sheets, two people stirred slightly, and both soon greeted the coming dawn.  
  
"Good morning," Mia greeted as she looked into Isaac's indigo eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is," Isaac reached his left arm up and stroked Mia's cerulean locks lightly.  
  
The pair soon immersed themselves under the sheets again, lost in love's bliss, but the world still moved around them, as Ivan inevitably knocked on the brown door, knocking the two from their lip-lock.  
  
"Guys," Ivan somehow knew that the room held more than one occupant, "the healer of Lalivero is searching for us, and wants to meet at the sanctum.  
  
"Ivan, can it wait until later?" the two groaned and stood from the bed.  
  
"No, I am pretty sure that it is very important. I will meet you two at the sanctum." Ivan's voice faded away, and the two lovers soon changed and walked for the door. Strangely, Isaac's face wore a mask of apprehension.  
  
"Isaac, wait." Mia halted him, and quickly embraced him. "You need to stop worrying. Everything will be alright as long as you are here." She shifted her head and lightly pecked the cloth over Isaac's absent right arm.  
  
Isaac smiled halfheartedly, before leading Mia out the door and down the dark hallway. He had a very bad feeling about their meeting with the healer.  
  
Stank incense invaded the adepts' nostrils as they entered the bright sanctum. A quick survey of the room showed no difference from the hundreds of sanctums located throughout Angara, but the center pedestal grabbed the four's attention. On the golden stand sat a round rock with a single dominating blue eye, the Wise One.  
  
"I am glad to see that you have arrived," the deep voice spoke aloud. "However, I do not have much time, so let me explain something." The four adepts nodded and let the guardian continue.  
  
"Centuries ago, the great guardians of the gods rebelled against their masters, using ancient summons of unstoppable might. The three who attempted this, Sentinel, Valukar, and the Star Magician were beaten in the end by the combined forces of Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars. They were sealed away for their foolishness, and the summons were forcibly separated from them in the form of scrolls. The four scrolls combined contain both the greatest destruction and healing abilities in its might." He paused and concentrated on Isaac.  
  
"The powers of Iris could not only restore your dismembered arm, but also destroy any of your enemies, no matter how powerful. Alas, these four scrolls were stolen by the elemental guardians, summoned from imprisonment by Alex. He wishes to bring the powers of Iris under his reign and must be stopped. I beseech you all, destroy the guardians and restore the scrolls to Mount Aleph." The Wise One's visage flickered momentarily, "I have not much time. Look to the Tomegathericon for answers!" In a flash of light, the Wise One disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" Isaac yelled. "Where do we find the guardians at?" but his question was in vain, for the sanctum was completely void of the guardian's presence. The four adepts soon left the sanctum, in search of a ship.  
  
A single ship left the docks of Lalivero, its wooden keel cutting through the water easily. The dragon masthead stood out towards the east, pointing the brown ship in its desired direction. Garet stood at the helm, adjusting to the feel of the sea during is shift. He could here Ivan shouting commands from the crow's nest, and quickly followed them.  
  
The ship that Babi had lent them was in perfect shape, and the old coot had even provided a month's worth of food for just searching for the lost empire of Lemuria. Garet stared out at the sparkling sea in admiration, but found his gaze flickering more upon the pair leaning against the wooden rails at the prow of the ship.  
  
"Do you think that we will be able to find the guardians?" Mia asked Isaac while his left arm curled around her waist.  
  
"Sure," Isaac added the impossibility to his growing list. "Soon my arm will be restored, and nothing else bad will happen to us." He captured her lips in his and held Mia as the ship steered into the setting golden sun.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
(1) Remember that Felix has yet to remember Isaac in this. (2) Didn't you think that it was strange that the lighthouse just snapped back together after that?  
  
That is the end of the first part of AE. I hope all of my readers have enjoyed reading this fiction, no matter how bad it was at times. I want to thank all of you for giving my story a chance, out of all of the other ones that were actually good that you could have read. Thank you for reading and see you next time.  
  
Ivan: And now for the reviewers' spotlight-  
  
luner- I owe you two thanks. It seems that you reviewed at the same time I updated.  
  
MK- Thank you for the review.  
  
The 8BTFreek- I wouldn't kill Isaac, just dismember him. I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but I could have used the two breaks as separate chapters, giving you three cliffhangers in a row. Thanks for the review.  
  
Lu Xun 88- It doesn't bother me, BTFreek has been shamelessly promoting himself in my stories for a long time. Thanks for the compliment and the review.  
  
Anime-Master7- Thanks for the review.  
  
LilTyphoon- Good to see that you are finally back and better. I was wondering where you had disappeared to. I hope this is just in time for your birthday!  
  
GaretFire- Haven't you read the other chapters? If not please read Ch. 14 'To Know a Secret' this is where the romance that actually started in Ch. 3 came together, not Ch. 17.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ivan: Does this mean that in the sequel that you will horribly torture me and Garet to force us into romantic relationships.  
  
Of course I will, but I will also be torturing Felix, Piers, and Isaac with you and Garet.  
  
Ivan: O_o Does this mean that you will end up dismembering every one of us, until we only have our heads left.  
  
^_^ Probably  
  
Ivan: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me (brandishing sword): Come back here squirt!  
  
Oh well, he will be back. But until then goodbye!  
  
A special note to all of my reviewers and readers:  
  
First of all, I am thankful for all of your support during this story (even those who didn't review). There are some review problems with my stories, don't ask me why. This means that I will probably resubmit all of my stories after removing them. I have already copied the reviews of the stories that are there, and those who had questions over the chapters in them should email me at mesoforte@epals.com. I will try to answer any questions or comments there until this is fixed. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
